DOOM: DEAD SPACE
by Azores
Summary: 'In the First Age. In the First Battle. When the shadows first lengthened. One stood.' Now, that being has returned, in Humanity's darkest hour as it finds itself under siege by two vast evils, hell-bent on consuming humanity. Soon, all will know of him, and those that shall face his fury will remember his name. The Doom Slayer. May God have mercy, for the Hellwalker shall not. AU
1. (Promo) Hell on Titan

**Bold-My Own Words**

 ** _Bold & Italic-Locations, Time & Calendar_**

 **"Bold"-Demon Speech**

 **'Bold'-Demon Thinking**

Normal-Narrative

"Normal"-Person Speaking

'Normal'-Thoughts

 _"Italic"-Foreign_ _Language_

 _'Italic'-Radio Chatter_

 _/Italic\\-AI/Computer typing_

* * *

 **Theme for Promo:**

 **"Message from Dr. Samuel Hayden/Title Drop" From Doom (2016) Original Soundtrack**

 **(Look up a guy on Youtube called CaptainCornhole, He has the entire Album uploaded for the Game's Soundtracks.)**

* * *

 _'WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?!'_

 _'HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!'_

 _'OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE!'_

 _'I JUST SHOT ONE IN THE HEAD AND IT KEPT COMING! HOW THE HELL'S IT STILL ALIVE?'_

 _'GYAHH GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!'_

 _'THEY'RE COMING OUT THE VENTS! THEY'RE COMING OUT THE GODDAMN-AAARGH!'_

 _'ALL SECURTIY FORCES! ALL SECURITY FORCES! TITAN STATION IS UNDER QUARENTINE EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY! UNKNOWN HOSTILE LIFEFORMS ARE ATTACKING THE STATION! COMMENCE EMERGENCY EVACUATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!'_

* * *

 ** _February 7, 2511  
Sol System  
Titan Station, Saturn's Orbit_**

"Don't stop! Keeping running!" She heard the Security Officer shout from behind as he and his fellow officer fired into the horde of nightmares that pursued them relentlessly, their damned and forsaken screams of anguish and rage echoing throughout the hallway. In her arms, the young boy continued to whimper occasionally as the horrid creatures continued to pursue them. Warnings blared across the hallway, warning residents to evacuate as the group ran down the now darkened hallway, now only illuminated by emergency lighting.

Behind them, the two security officers turned as they ran and fired, their assault rifles thundering away into a horde of twisted abominations. The monsters came in several different forms and shapes, but one fact always remained the same, one that had deeply mortified the survivors of the station. Every one of the nightmares that now relentlessly hunted them had been human once. Friends, family members, it mattered not. None were spared from being turned into the twisted nightmares that now terrorized the station.

And now, some were after them. They're group had once numbered over a dozen individuals; now there were four.

One of the twisted nightmares, a deformed monster with two massive slashers protruding from its shoulders; a design that seemed to make up the majority of the monsters on the station, suddenly surged forward, intent on cutting down the two officers. The response was quick, as the two officers shifted fire to it and pelted it full of bullets, its body ripped apart limb from limb under the intense fire.

This only seemed to drive the other monstrous horrors into an even greater rage, which made them surge towards the group even quicker than before. Both officers picked up the pace, desperate to stay out of the clutches of the undead nightmares behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the woman turned the corner and sprinted towards what they hoped would be their salvation, an elevator at the end of the hall. But it was also a dead end, as all the doors on the side were under lockdown. If the elevator didn't come down, they were doomed.

Running up to the elevator controls, she slammed the holographic display's call button for the elevator, but it showed the elevator was already on its way down to this level, causing her to pause hesitantly. Was someone, or something, already riding the elevator down to them? She prayed it was a person and not one of these... things.

Suddenly, a scream from behind drew her attention. One of the officers had been struck in the leg by some kind of projectile fired by one of the creatures, severing, and to her shock, melting her leg at the knee. Blood gushed out the wound as the poor woman screamed out in pain, her fellow officer desperately trying to cover her as the monsters closed in. One of the monsters closed the distance, pouncing on the hapless officer and slashing off her other leg mid thigh. Two more of the creatures joined in and proceeded to tear the woman limb from limb, screams of pure anguish and horror as blood and gore were splattered across the floor and walls. Finally, the officer's torment was ended when one of the creatures slashed her throat, beheading the woman and killing her.

As this was happening, the rest of the creatures surged forward towards the remaining humans. The surviving officer gunned down a couple of the creatures before the rifle stopped firing. Backing up as he searched his pouches for another mag, he came to the horrid realization he was out of ammo. The officer flung the weapon at one of the horrid creatures in frustration, before pulling out his pistol sidearm and firing away. It did little to slow down the horde as it continued to surge forward at the three.

* * *

Looking back at the elevator, the woman saw it was almost here, but it wouldn't be fast enough to escape the monsters. She turned back to see the officer punching one of the smaller creatures, what had once been an infant child, away from him as it lunged at him. Quickly backing up towards the elevator with the woman and her son, he primed the last of his grenades and chucked it into the center of the horde. A massive explosion ripped through the center of the monsters, maiming or just outright dismembering many of the creatures into gory bits that splattered across the room. But it wasn't enough. Over a dozen of the creatures were still standing and coming towards them, and the officer's pistol was now completely out of ammo as well.

The boy cried softly, one hand clinging to his mother while the other one was wrapped around the little Christian Cross on his mother's necklace. "M-mommy."

Tears welled in her eyes, as she slowly produced a knife from her back pocket, "It's okay, sweetie. I won't let them hurt you." She soothed as she slowly brought the blade closer. One of the monsters, some kind of two armed horror with a grotesque tail of some sort and a fanged mouth that was splitting at the seams, suddenly sprinted forward and leaped straight towards the two, shrieking as it did.

* * *

 **BOOM-BOOM!**

The creature suddenly burst into a fine gory mess that was sent sprawling across the room and onto the walls, as twin thunderous booms erupted from the now open elevator door. The woman, who had shrieked and covered her son in a vain, looked back to her left to see the elevator doors open and a massive double-barrel shotgun jutting out from the darkness, its twin barrels smoking. Holding it was a massive green-colored, armored hand.

The sudden death of one of their own seemed to cause the horde of monsters to pause, to see who their new opponent is. Stepping out of the elevator was the largest man either of the two had ever seen. Standing over 7' tall, clad in thick, heavy, dark-green armor. But the most prominent, and ominous, was the amount of blood and gore the man's armor was covered in, showing that whoever or whatever he was had been seeing some serious fighting.

The armored giant walked forward slowly, ejecting the spent cartridges from the shotgun and loading in two fresh shells, never turning his helmet away from the hoard of monsters before them. The woman heard what she could have sworn was a growl from the man, that quickly turned into a dark chuckle. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt nothing but a sort of deathly aurora that seemed to emanate from this man. The creatures, seeming to have had enough of his presence, charged forward, murderous intent in their eyes.

The man raised his shotgun again, firing twice and tearing apart two of the horrid monsters in rapid succession. Another one of the 'slashers' came in and attempted to slash the midsection, only to be blocked and receive a right hook to the face, shattering its jaw and bending the head back at an unnatural angle. Still the monster kept attacking, though, now attempting to impale the armored giant on its claws. But the man simply grabbed its claws, before planting his foot into the creature's chest, ripping off its appendages and sending it sprawling at the wall.

It recovered and charged again, swiping at the man's head, who simply ducked and charged the creature, slamming into it and continuing towards the nearest wall where he crushed it between his massive figure and the wall before turning back around and firing his shotgun again.

The three survivors watched in sheer astonishment, and slight horror, as the armored being proceeded to rip, tear, and blast apart the horde of monsters as they assaulted him, having completely forgotten or ignored them. Throwing themselves into the melee, the horde slashed, bit, or shot projectiles at the man trying to take him down, only to either be blocked or simply taken by the man as he continued to devastate their numbers.

Another one of the slashers lunged onto the man back, stabbing into him repeatedly. The man grunted in pain, which turned into a feral growl as he grabbed the offending creature and slammed it into the ground, ripping off its claw in the process. He then used said claw to hack away at several of the creatures around him before throwing it and impaling its original owner on the far wall, the monster squirming and roaring at him in fury as it attempted to free itself.

Loading his shotgun once more, he raised his weapon again and cut down three more of the monsters into a fine gory mist, before he continued his bloody rampage through their ranks. The horrid nightmares that had preyed on and terrorized the inhabitants of the station now found themselves prey for a far more vicious predator, one that showed no mercy.

As their numbers dwindled to near nothing, one of the surviving creatures, another of the two armed monsters that had a grotesque tail, landed a lucky hit with its tail and shattered the man's visor. The man staggered back, stunned by the attack. Shrieking as it charged forward, it leaped at him, but was grabbed by it neck by the armored giant. Glaring into the monster's eyes as it tried to stab and bite him, he slammed it to the ground with a snarl, before pinning its tail with his boot. Digging his fingers into its back, he lifted it up and with a rage-filled roar, tore the creature in two down the middle, spilling gore and blood on himself and their surroundings. Tossing the two pieces aside, he picked up his shotgun, loaded it and aimed at the last two of the creatures, who charged him.

A single shot echoed in the hallway, and all was quiet once more, save for the lone monster pinned to the wall, who still squirmed about trying to free itself.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the now blood, gore, and corpse-filled hallway, the armored giant was immobile, like a statue, breathing heavily. The three survivors, who had witnessed the whole incident, simply stood there, shocked and completely stunned by what they just witnessed. This... one man army had utterly devastated a horde of monsters. By himself. Who the hell was he?

Popping his neck with a grunt, he turned his head and looked at the three survivors. The little boy, who had been quiet up until now, was shocked when he saw the man's eyes for the first time. Two eyes that seemed to glow dimly in the low lighting, with a fiery amber coloring, as if they were a gaze into the pits of hell itself. The man's glare was unnerving, causing the boy and the mother to shake slightly.

However, the man's glare softened slightly before nodding towards the elevator. While the mother and child were still captivated, and slightly terrified, of the man's demonic looking gaze, the lone surviving security officer got the message. He walked over to the two and tugged on the woman's shoulder, "Come on, we gotta go. Right now." He said softly, urging her to come on.

She hesitantly nodded and entered the elevator with him. The child, however, couldn't take his eyes off the armored giant, the monster slayer. As he turned away and walked down the hall, the boy could see something on the man's back. Running down the shoulders and back of the armor was a number of symbols and markings, all blood red in color. But in the center of all of it, extending down the middle of the spine was what looked like a massive, blood red, Christian Cross.

Amazement filled the boy's eyes as he stared at the cross, then back to the one on his mother's necklace. As the elevator door closed, he ask his mother, "Mommy, was that an angel?"

* * *

The warrior stopped right in front of the impaled monster just as the elevator closed and began its ascent. Glancing back to the elevator, where the survivors had just been, he stood there, processing what the boy had said. His double-barrel shotgun laid rested on his shoulder, unmoving. Suddenly, he snorted. Then, he outright chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back at the monster before him.

"Angel? Not even close." He chuckled darkly as he level out his double-barrel and aimed at the monster on the wall. It still tried to free itself, occasionally growling, roaring, and slashing at him in a vain attempt to kill him. His demonic looking eyes then hardened, before growling out, "I'm a fucking nightmare."

And then, the Doom Slayer pulled the trigger...

* * *

 **(Begin Playing "Title Drop" from Doom (2016) Original Soundtrack)**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **Azores Proudly Presents...**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **DOOM:  
DEAD SPACE**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **Coming Holiday 2016...**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

 **{}**

* * *

 ** _February 7, 2511  
Sol System  
Titan Station, Saturn's Orbit  
Medical Center  
Psych Ward_**

The medical center of the station had been one of the first, and worst, hit by the outbreak of these... freak shows. What did VEGA say they were called? Oh, right. Necromorphs. He frankly didn't give a shit, just another piece of target practice for him.

The Doom Slayer casually strolled down the halls of the psych ward, but keeping an eye on his surroundings, scanning every room he passed with a sweep of his pump-action shotgun. Broken glass, all kinds of liter, blood and gore covered the floors and walls of the ward. Whatever had happened here, happened quickly and brutally.

Shame, looks like he missed out on caving in some space zombie skulls. He grunted in annoyance to that fact. He continued to scan back and forth, his shotgun's flashlight illuminating the rooms as he looked inside them.

 _'Have you found him, yet?'_

He growled in agitation at the voice on the comms, especially considering it was somebody he wasn't to fond of, and who he wished would kindly fuck off. Sweeping his light at one of the far rooms, he stopped when he saw a name on the plaque next to the door. Bingo, it was what he was looking for. Walking up to the room, he saw that the door was open and the room inside was darkened, with a mangled corpse laying right outside it. Stepping cautiously towards the room, he raised his shotgun up and looked inside the room.

Beside the room, the name on the plaque read, 'Patient; Clarke, Isaac'

* * *

 **I don't own Dead Space or Doom.**

* * *

 **As you guys may or may not know, this is just a promo for a new story I have up in the works. Real excited for it. Hope you guys enjoyed the read. Let me know you're thoughts and opinion on it in the reviews, I'm looking forward to any kind of feedback. If you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, by all means feel free to tell me your idea/suggestions. I wanna hear them, because this is the first ever crossover for these two awesome games (that I know of) and I want it to be great.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts on it and I'll see you with the official release for this story later this year.**

 **-Azores**


	2. Prologue: Battlefield Charon

**I don't own Doom or Dead Space.**

 **Bold-My Own Words**

 ** _Bold & Italic-Locations, Time & Calendar_**

 **"Bold"-Demon Speech**

 **'Bold'-Demon Thinking**

Normal-Narrative

"Normal"-Person Speaking

'Normal'-Thoughts

 _"Italic"-Foreign_ _Language_

 _'Italic'-Radio Chatter_

 _/Italic\\-AI/Computer typing_

* * *

 **Theme for Prologue:**

 **"Rage of the Universe" By 'TheEnigmaTNG'** **(Youtube Artist, great one at that.)**

 **(Look up a guy on Youtube called CaptainCornhole, He has the entire Doom (2016) 'Album' uploaded for the Game's Soundtracks if your looking for them. 9/28/2016- OMG DOOM OFFICIAL ALBUM HAS RELEASED ON GOOGLE PLAY! FANGASM ACTIVATED! :D)**

* * *

 **/\**

 **\/**

 **/\**

 **\/**

 **"In the First Age. In the First Battle.  
W** **hen the Shadows first lengthened.  
One stood..."**

 **"Tempered by the fires of Hell, his iron will remained steadfast through the passage that preys upon the weak.  
He set forth, without pity, and hunted the slaves of Doom with barbarous cruelty.  
Unbreakable... Incorruptible... Unyielding..."**

 **"And those who tasted the bite of his sword named him..."**

 **"...The Doom Slayer..."**

 **/\**

 **\/**

 **/\**

 **\/**

* * *

 _ **September 9, 2376  
Sol System  
Pluto's Orbiting Moon  
Charon Research Facility, Charon**_

Charon Research Facility. Once a renown place of research and development for technology and innovations that could lead to a new golden age, was now nothing more than innumerous corridors, hallways, and rooms full of death and destruction. Corpses, blood and gore littered every part of the station. Such is normally the case, when one choses to tamper with anything Hell related. Despite all the precautions taken to prevent it, a Hell-Portal had been opened, unleashing the Legions of Hell upon the world of men once more. No mercy was given to those on the station, and within 24 hours, every single person that had been on the station was either dead or a shambling corpse.

But luckily for Humanity, it had its own hellish protector. One that was just as ruthless and merciless as the Demons of Hell.

* * *

The sounds of combat could be heard all around the room as two hellish forces clashed with one another. Bellows, hisses, and shrieks of rage and anguish echoed through the air, along with the thundering of various heavy weapons. Explosions would occasionally rock the very structure of the facility, along with the halls echoing with the anguished screams of something dying a brutal death.

* * *

 ** _R &D Lower Levels; Subsection B_**

The Mancubus bellowed in pain as the chainsaw tore into its back, blood and gore being splattered all around as the grotesque creature fell forward, moaning out before its head was crushed by an armored boot. The chainsaw was jerked out as the Doom Slayer stepped off the body, laughing darkly as he did so. A trio of Imps charged forward, hissing and snarling as they did, towards the Slayer. The Doom Slayer's chainsaw was suddenly covered in red argent energy, before he flung it to the side. Instead of clattering to the floor, it disappeared in a flash of red light, replaced with the Slayer's trusted Combat Shotgun. Pumping a shell, he aimed and fired on the closest Imp, blasting off one of its arms before putting it down with another shot center mass. Another Imp charged up a fireball and flung it towards him. He merely took the hit and charged up towards the Imp, who attempted to slash at him. The Doom Slayer slammed the butt of his Shotgun into its face, caving in its skull and sending it flying backwards.

The last Imp attempted to pounce on his back, but he ducked and grabbed it by the leg. He then slammed it onto the ground and planted his boot on its crotch, before grabbing its other leg. Grinning under his helmet, the Slayer then pulled and tore off the Imp's legs, sending it sprawling to the ground. Tossing the two pieces aside, he noticed that the Imp was still alive and trying to crawl away. He snorted, walking over to the mortally wounded creature, then lifting and grabbing it by its jaws with both hands. With hardly an effort, he finished it off by snapping its neck, and simultaneously its jaws, before tossing the corpse aside.

* * *

Glancing to his side to where he had set his shotgun, his left hand flexed, glowing with Argent Energy. The Shotgun suddenly glowed and, as if it were possessed, flew towards the Doom Slayer, who caught it one handed before pumping a fresh shell into the chamber. To his right, he saw more hell portals appearing, spewing out their horrid cargo. Out of the spawns came a dozen Imps, a half dozen Cacodemons, two Hell Knights, and an all too familiar Baron of Hell.

The Doom Slayer changed out his shotgun for a massive chaingun, spinning up the weapon before firing, three tri-barrels thundering away at the horde. As several of the Imps were gunned down, the Hell horde responded in kind by flinging numerous fireballs and surging towards him. He would either dodge them or simple take the hits as his chaingun continued sending hundreds of rounds downrange. He swapped it out for his Plasma Rifle, firing several blue orbs at a Hell Knight that charged him, tearing of an arm and melting part of its face as it dropped.

A Cacodemon came in from behind and tried to devour him, only for the Slayer to sidestepped and latch onto its back. The floating demon panicked at the sudden hitchhiker on its back and tried to shake him off, squealing and wheezing as it did. As it tried to do so, the Slayer fired away at the horde around them, gunning down three Cacodemons and several more Imps as they returned fire, fireballs flying at the two from every direction. This cause the Cacodemon to panic even further as it was hit several times, thrashing about even more viciously as it tried to remove its unwanted passenger.

A sudden beeping sound from the Plasma Rifle notified the Doom Slayer that the weapon had built up sufficient levels of excess heat, and could fire a heat wave. Looking down at his ride, he smirked, before leaning forward and grabbing the Cacodemon by it lone eye. It screamed out as its passenger now hopped down in front of it and brought closer to him, snapping its massive maw at the Scourge of Hell trying to bite him. The Slayer simply snorted and jammed his Plasma Rifle into the demon's mouth, before pressing the trigger.

A massive blue heat wave erupted from the gun and into the creature's gullet. The force of the blast was simply too much and blew out the back of the Cacodemon in a spectacularly gory fashion. He then swung around the now dead demon and chucked it at a Hell Knight, simply caught the remains and threw them aside, but the desired affect had been achieved for the Doom Slayer. The Hell Knight, momentarily distracted by the carcass, didn't see the Slayer closing the distance until the very last second, and received a brutal right hook, again glowing with Argent Energy, to the face, knocking out several fangs and dislocating its jaw. The Slayer followed up with a sweeping kick that broke the Hell Knight's leg, toppling it over before finishing it with a vicious curb stomp to the skull, killing it.

Swapping out his Plasma Rifle, he brought out his chainsaw again as he saw the remaining Imps and Cacodemons swarm him, getting in close or firing at him from distance. He surged forward and brought his chainsaw down on a hapless Imp, sawing the demon in half down the middle before turning and catching two more in a sideswipe with the weapon.

A Cacodemon hissed as it came in low and tried to bite off his legs, only to receive chainsaw to the eye and the brain, splattering guts everywhere. The last Cacodemon charged from behind, only to meet a similar fate. As he pulled the chainsaw out of the deceased demon, he raise his head up in realization. Where the hell was the Baron?

* * *

As if one que, the massive demon tackled him from behind, tossing the chainsaw away and bite into his shoulder, before lifting him up and shaking him like a ragdoll. The Slayer growled in pain and, channeling Hell Energy into his hand, slammed his fist into its eye, causing it to let him go and send him flying across the room. Crashing into the floor, he quickly curled into a ball and rolled into a kneeling position. The Baron of Hell turned and bellowed at the Doom Slayer, its right eye busted and bleeding profusely.

Standing up, the Slayer cracked his knuckles and popped his neck, before flipping off the Baron, "Well, fuck you, too."

The Baron charged forward with a green orb in its hands, snarling as it did, while the Doom Slayer charged straight towards the demon as well. The Baron swung its left claw at the Slayer, who slid under it and slammed his body into its leg, causing the massive demon to topple forward. Twisting around, he leaped onto its back and grabbed it by one of its horns, before proceeding to pummel it in the face numerous times.

The Baron roared out in anger, rising up and trying to grabbed the blasphemous being who dared caused it pain. The Doom Slayer avoided the swipes and pulled on the horn. After several seconds of fierce struggling, the horn tore off of the demon's head, earning a pained bellow from the massive creature. Landing on the ground, he charged back towards the demon, a devilish grin on his face as he had a very sadistic idea.

Charging forward, he roared out as he stabbed the horn... straight into the Baron's crotch. The Baron screamed out in pain as the horn was stabbed deeper into its body, causing it to topple over as it tried to pull out the horn from its body. Summoning his Double-Barrel Shotgun, the Doom Slayer walked up to the Baron, and calmly fired both barrels at point blank in the demon's face, sending a spray of blood and gore in all directions.

With the Baron's death, the room was silent. In his headset, he heard VEGA speak up, _'I am detecting no further Demonic presence. The Facility has been secured.'_

Good, that meant no more demons. Granted, there might be a straggler or two, but nothing the EarthGov Marines couldn't handle by themselves. Now he could rest and relax. Propping himself down against the Baron's corpse, he laid back, setting his Double-Barrel beside him, and let out a grunt as he spoke, "Good. Let me know when they're here."

 _'They are already on the way, if what I was told was correct. ETA 5 minutes. However, there is something else that needs your attention.'_

Of course, just when he was getting comfortable. He groaned in annoyance, "And why didn't you say something sooner?"

 _'You were... busy.'_

Fair enough.

"What is it?"

 _'It appears there's a large elevator at the end of the hallway that leads to what appears to be another subsection of the labs. However, this is something odd about it.'_

"What exactly?"

 _'This subsection is 3000 feet down beneath our current location and is not registered within the archives or schematics of the Facility. It is as if, officially, it doesn't exist whatsoever.'_

'Fan-fucking-tastic.' He deadpanned. Another whole level, probably filled with all kinds of shit humanity shouldn't be messing with and now he has to go check it out. Otherwise, some nutjob's gonna come by, take whatever it is, and cause more trouble for mankind. They just couldn't learn to not mess with this shit, could they? He sat up, grabbing the Double-Barrel as he did so, and started walking towards the elevator.

* * *

 _ **Elevator Going Down**_

 _'Slayer...'_ Said-badass rolled his eyes and grunted at the voice on the headset. Of all the people he wanted to speak to, this motherfucker was at the very bottom of that list. "What, Hayden?" He growled.

 _'This section isn't listed on the official documents and blueprints for the facility, so I can't give you any data as to what is down there. You'll be going in blind, and that's not a prospect I like._ _'_

That was a first. "Probably something to shoot." He whispered, checking his Double-Barrel as he spoke.

 _'I don't understand how they kept this a secret, though. According to the scans, this level is massive. Whatever they're working on here surely must of drawn in some kind of attention.'_

Meaning that EarthGov likely knew what it is and kept quiet about it, just like several senators knew that CRF was conducting research into Hell and its energy, over a century after it had been outlawed. Thanks to VEGA, he had found all kinds of incriminating evidence that were going to cause quiet a few heads to roll.

After the disastrous investigation into Hell back in 2197 on Phobos, attempt number 4 and also one he had to be called in for, and one that led to an invasion of Earth by Hell, EarthGov officially outlawed the study and use of Hell Energy and anything Hell-related. Any attempts to do so were an automatic death sentence. Despite this, it didn't stop some companies, or batshit crazy scientists, from trying. Samuel Hayden, the owner of the UAC and after nearly dying at the hands of an Icon of Sin, which he reluctantly saved him from, finally got the message and cease any investigation into Hell. Currently, he 'helps' the Doom Slayer in suppressing Hell Invasions and making sure the demons stay in Hell.

But even he didn't know anything about this part of the facility? Well, that's a first.

The elevator stopped, the intercom informing the passengers that they've arrived. When the door opened, the first things he noticed was, 1, most of the lights were destroyed, making visibility pure shit, and 2, it was quiet. Too quiet. His eyes could make out a great many things sprawled out on the ground, all around the room.

While his night vision wasn't terrible, largely thanks to the Argent Energy coursing through his body, it wasn't amazing either, so the Doom Slayer turned on his helmet's flashlight, which only then did he see why it was so quiet. The room floor was almost layered in human corpses, but the weird thing was, none of them looked like they had been killed by a demon. Walking down the darkened hallway, he could see dozens of corpses, none of which looked like they had died from a demon, unless they had changed their tactics, which they don't. It honestly didn't look like any Hellspawn had even been down here at all, which was odd.

Something was definitely wrong here.

Curious, he walked over to one of the bodies, a man, to examine it. There was nothing to indicate a demon had killed him, instead this guy had slit his own throat, judging from the scapel in his hand, but the odd thing was he was shirtless and had a bunch of strange symbols covering his arms and chest. He had a pretty good idea as to what the symbols were written in, noting their dark red coloring.

He walked over to another person, a woman, and got the same results. Shirtless, her throat slit, and strange red symbols covering her upper torso and arms. The Slayer walked over to a dozen more bodies to check, only to find the same thing on all of them. They had all killed themselves, or each other, the exact same way. Then he noticed the walls, when his flashlight flashed over them. Red symbols covered every wall, not written in any sort of pattern, just seemingly scribbled down. And none of the symbols were any he recognized from Hell.

"VEGA, any ideas about this?" He asked.

 _'I am attempting to identify and translate the symbols. Standby.'_

He continued down the hallway, scanning every corner, expecting some kind of freakish Hellspawn to jump out any second. But nothing happened as he went further. Just more dead bodies and strange symbols on the walls.

 _'Slayer, I have found a match to the symbols thanks to assistance from Doctor Hayden.'_ VEGA suddenly spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

 _'I recognized these symbols from beforehand. They're from the Unitology's Marker Language.'_ Hayden answered.

The Doom Slayer arched an eyebrow. "The what?" when his awake, he doesn't typically have time for history lessons on the current state of humanity, so naturally he had never heard of 'Unitology'. Hell, until just this morning he had had no idea that humanity had developed 'Kinesis Modules', small devices that basically gave humans artificial telekinesis.

 _'The Church of Unitology. They're a religious order who..'_ VEGA started to explain, but was interrupted by Hayden.

 _'A Cult would be more accurate.'_

The Doom Slayer was about to ask why this was relevant, when VEGA changed his HUD to show subtitles translating what the symbols were saying.

* * *

 **Altmanbepraised  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
ThereisnodeathOnlyrebirth  
** **Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Altmanbepraised  
TakeusWeareready  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
** **Altmanbepraised**  
 **Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Altmanbepraised  
Altmanbepraised**  
 **Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
** **Altmanbepraised**  
 **Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
Onemindonebody  
** **Deathisonlythebeginning  
** **PraisetheGreatMarker**

* * *

The walls were literally covered in the phrases, repeating over and over and over again. Everywhere he looked, the Slayer could see them.

 _'Like I said, a Cult that believe some rock with bring about the end of humanity as we know it, then we'll 'transcend' into paradise.'_ Hayden finished.

 _'I am detecting a large concentration of energy nearby. It isn't Argent Energy, but it isn't any recognizable form of energy and should be investigated nonetheless. Marking it on your map now.'_ VEGA informed, marking the source of the mass amount of energy on his HUD.

The Doom Slayer continued down the hallway towards the location. Whether it was Hell-related or not, it was better to be safe than sorry. At the end of the hallway, the marker showed his objective was beyond a locked door.

 _'Please standby while I-'_ VEGA wasn't able to finish as the Doom Slayer, his hands glowing with Argent Energy, merely slammed his fist into the door, punching through it and, gripping the hole with both hands, proceeded to pry the door open, breaking the door in the process.

 _'...Nevermind.'_

Walking through the door, the Scourge of Hell was greeted with an enormous room, and at its center was a object. It looked like it had a double helix shape, but was incomplete. Its form was red in color, as well as giving off an ominous red glow. The Doom Slayer noticed that it had the same markings and symbols that he had seen on the hallway walls.

Around the object were dozens of bodies, all of which had slit their throats as well. The ground around the object was literally stained red with blood. This was definitely the source of all the weirdness down here.

 _'Dear God... It's a Marker.'_ He heard Hayden exclaim through the his headset. The Doom Slayer merely arched an eyebrow at the thing. This was a marker? From the way Hayden sounded like he was pissing himself, he was expecting it to be... bigger, or taller. Granted, it wasn't finished, but it looked like it would barely be 10 feet tall upon completion.

Then again, size wasn't everything.

As if reading his mind, VEGA spoke up, _'It appears to be incomplete, but this is the source of the energy surge. I am detecting some kind of signal being emitted via some sort of electromagnetic pulsation, attuned to target certain wavelengths within organic minds, like the human brain, for example.'_

 _'That must be how it supposedly causes the hallucinations and dementia people have reported.'_ The doctor mused.

That cause the Doom Slayer to pause. This thing can cause hallucinations? Dementia? That's not a promising sign. He had never seen one before, so it couldn't possibly be Hell-related, unless they were trying a new tactic, which again they don't typically do.

He heard something, and spun to see what it was, weapon raised and ready to brawl. But nothing showed itself, the room devoid of any life aside from himself. Then, he heard it again; soft incoherent whispering that seemed to come from all around. The whispers were saying something, but he couldn't make it out at first, until it slowly got louder and clearer.

 **"Make us whole again..."**

 **"One mind, one body..."**

He grunted in annoyance as the whispering continued, bombarding him from all sides, seemingly getting louder and louder, burrowing into the very core of his mind, his very being. It was relentless, excruciating! The Doom Slayer finally snarled, having enough of the fucking voices.

 **BOOM-BOOM!**

The Double-Barrel barked out as the Hellwalker fired both barrels at the incomplete Marker, tearing off chunks of rock from its form.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." He growled out, the irritating whispers stopping immediately after he had fired. Lowering the weapon, he sneered as he ejected the spent cartridges and loaded in two new shells into the weapon, "Make us whole, huh? How 'bout I blow your ass to kingdom come instead?"

 _'Slayer, might I asked who exactly are you talking to?'_ he heard VEGA asked.

"I think those rumors of causing hallucinations might be true." He replied.

 _'Even you aren't immune to it?'_ Hayden inquired, sounding actually surprised. The Doom Slayer ignored him, however, as he was currently studying the object to see what was the best way to go about destroying it. Every now and then, he could hear the whispering return, but merely tuned it out.

Whatever this Marker was, it wasn't anything good. He pondered, as initially he'd of just used the BFG, but that seems like overkill here. Plus he only had one shot left and he'd rather not waste it.

 _'What do you propose on doing, Slayer?'_ VEGA asked again, as it ran scans on the Marker.

He grunted, having made up his mind. A couple satchel charges should do the trick, if not then the rocket launcher would suffice. "Welp, clearly dangerous. Better be safe than sorry and destroy it."

"I agree."

* * *

He spun around at the sudden voice, weapon at the ready, only to have two spears, connected to a line, fly out and stab into both of his arms, piercing his armor; and begin electrocuting him, sending hundreds of thousands of volts through his body, causing him to roar out in pain and rage. His Double-Barrel Shotgun fell out of his hands, as he muscles spasm uncontrollably, forcing him to one knee as he tried to fight it. The lines recoiled, pulling his arms away from his body. He tried to fight it, and normally would have easily been able to resist such a pull, but with hundreds of thousands of volts coursing through his body, his muscles spasms were keeping him from properly resisting.

Needless to say, it was taking all their strengths, along with a couple others, to keep him controlled.

Another spear punctured his knee, with blood spurting out and sending even more volts into his body and making him roar out. His HUD was going haywire, flickering repeatedly; his health bar fluctuating like crazy. VEGA, whose condense processor couldn't handle the sudden power surge, commenced an emergency shutdown in a desperate bid of self-preservation. Around him, he could see some two dozen individuals entering the room, weapons drawn, with a half dozen carrying Javelin Guns, three of which were currently being used on him. He could hear Hayden calling in, calling him, through his comms, trying to find out what was going on.

One who was wearing a rather slender EVA suit slowly approached him, while two more armed personnel ran up to him, assault rifles aimed and ready. "But... then again, I can't really let you do that." The EVA-suited person spoke, a synthesized voice coming out.

"Heretic! Defiler! You would dare harm our holy marker?!" one of the two guards accused, bringing the barrel of his rifle right into the Doom Slayer's face. "Fuck you... and your fucking rock." He snarled out through gritted teeth as electricity danced through his body. The guard, angered by such disrespect, moved to slam the butt of his rifle in the Slayer's helmet, but the Doom Slayer broke his right arm free and grabbed the man by his neck, earning a shriek of agony from the man as the electrical surge now coursed through his body as well. His body slowly cooked and thrashed wildly as static could be seen dancing across his body. The other guard moved to help, but the Hellwalker tossed the deceased man into him, sending both bodies flying away from him as the Doom Slayer tried to get up and remove the other spears from his body.

Two more spears were fired into his arm, subduing the arm once more and sending even more electricity surging throughout his body. The EVA man sighed, "Idiots. I told you not to get close to him." he said, his synthesized voice echoing throughout the chamber, as he knelt down in front of the Slayer, observing him. He shrugs, chuckling, "I know, right? Good help is so hard to come by."

The Doom Slayer merely growled at him, gritting his teeth as he fought through the pain and tried to stand up. The man ignored this and continued, "You know it's funny. I told them for years that beating you was a lot easier than they were making it be. I mean, sure, they can throw hordes and hordes of Hellspawn at you all damn day and nothing would come of it, so why not try something different? But, you know them, stubborn as... well, hell; so I took matters into my own hands. Still, though, over half a million volts coursing through you right now and you're still alive? Damn."

The Slayer glared at the man before him, "You serve Hell!"

He got a laugh as a response, the masked man lightly shaking his head as he poked the Slayer's visor. He extended his hand and a fiery pentagram formed in it. "Now," The masked man said, as he grasped the Doom Slayer's head with his glowing hand, seemingly unaffected by the electric surge, "let's take a look at that nice little collection of yours."

* * *

The Scourge of Hell roared out as the searing hot pain of the pentagram enveloped him, the Hell Energy surging through him. The mask man held his other hand awa yfrom the two, before it glowed with a pentagram, and soon enough, every weapon the Doom Slayer had in his arsenal surged out, from his pistol to the infamous BFG-9000, all of the two dozen or so weapons clattering to the floor.

"My, my. Someone likes to hoard." he mocked as the masked man gripped the Slayer's Helmet and ripped it off, before tossing it to the side. The Slayer could hear Hayden on the comms still trying to reach him, but his attention was completely on the man before him. His glowing amber eyes glaring at the man with an unrivaled hatred, never taking his eyes off him despite the searing pain from the electric charges frying his nerves and cramping his muscles.

Picking up his Double-Barrel, the masked man looked it over, inspecting it and feeling the weight in his hands, before turning back to the Doom Slayer, "Such nice weapons. I can see why you like using them." He suddenly raised the Double-Barrel and fired both barrels at point-blank into the Doom Slayer's chest, devastating his chest armor and tearing open a large bloody hole in his chest, spraying blood and bits of gore everywhere and throwing him onto his back. The electrical current had ceased running through the spears.

"Only seems right that you die by your own weapons." The masked man mocked as the Doom Slayer coughed up a glob of blood, before the man snapped his Double-Barrel in half and tossed the two pieces aside. The Hellwalker's vision was now bloodshot and cloudy, his breathing ragged and strained, but still he tried to stand up and fight, hell-bent on at the very least taking these bastards with him if he was to die today. A kick to the head sent him back down, and he found himself staring down the barrel of his own pistol, now charged up and glowing blue in various places.

Just as he was about to fire, the masked man paused, "Hmm, I guess it's only fair that you get to see who kills you." he commented, before slowly removing the helmet. "After all," the helmet fell away, along with the synthesized voice, to reveal a woman of fair skin, with pitch black hair and glowing amber eyes. And to the Hellwalker's growing shock, his eyes widening;

"You turned me into this."

The very same Hell symbol on her forehead that was on his own. **BANG!**

 **(Begin Song: 'At Doom's Gate' from the Doom (2016) OST Album)  
(0:00-0:12)  
**

The pistol's plasma bolt slammed into the side of his skull, spraying blood and gore as his head lurched back into the ground, his eyes staring blankly at the unfinished Marker. The woman holstered the pistol as she stared at the still body beneath her, blood pouring out the wound in his head. Smirking, she then looked back at the group of Unitology Militia, whose surged forward and began to kneel and pray before their idol. Two of them, however, went towards the Doom Slayer's body.

 **(0:12-0:30)**

"Do whatever you want with his body, but I want his armor." She commanded, the last bit with a hint of a snarl. The two militia complied and proceeded to grab the corpse and drag it off. As they dragged the body away, she turned back to the unfinished Marker, hearing the whispers of its corrupting song, but ignored them. Its brainwashing wouldn't work on a servant of Hell. "What a day! What a glorious day! Thank you, Kara!" One of the militia praised, his arms and hands crossed over his chest in a shape similar to the finished form of the Marker. "Soon we shall all merge together in the beautiful unity of Convergence!"

 **(0:30-0:42)**

All around, he and the other Militia shouted out, "Altman be praised!"

The woman, now identified as Kara, cocked an eyebrow at the group, before snorting, a smirk adorning her face. "Sure," she said, as she mockingly followed suit and crossed her arms and hands, "Altman be praised."

Looking back at the Doom Slayer being dragged away, Kara's smirk grew even larger, before she erupted into a full blown laugh that seemed to echoed throughout the entire room.

She, nor anyone else in the room noticed the Hellwalker's right hand twitch slightly, as his gaze was fixated solely on her as he was dragged from the room.

* * *

 **(0:42-0:53)**

/\

\/

/\

\/

 **Azores, in association with...**  
 **erm, nobody really...**

 **Proudly presents...**

/\

\/

/\

\/

 **(0:54-01:05)**

 **-DOOM-  
/DEAD SPACE\**

/\

\/

/\

\/

 **(01:05-01:10; song ends. Screen cuts to black.** **)**

* * *

 **And so it begins. And before anyone asks, no Doomguy isn't dead. (The horde of Doom fans and Doomguy Cosplayers begin to back away from Azores, satisfied with the answer as they put away their various weapons.)**

 **Seriously, you think a bunch of humans could killed the Scourge of Hell? Pft, please.**

 **Also, for those wondering if the Doom Slayer's face will be revealed in this fic, go look up a deviantart drawing called 'Doom marine' by 'ArdathLilitu'. (great artist, btw.) ;) I also like picturing him having a voice similar to Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) or somebody like him, except** **deeper, more sinister sounding** **. Let me know what you think about this, I curious to see what people think.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to providing more soon.**

 **See you then!**

 **-Azores**


	3. Chapter 1: Awakening---A New Enemy

**I don't own Doom or Dead Space.**

 **Bold-My Own Words**

 ** _Bold & Italic-Locations, Time & Calendar_**

 **"Bold"-Demon/Deity Speech**

 **'Bold'-Demon/Deity Thinking**

Normal-Narrative

"Normal"-Person Speaking

'Normal'-Thoughts

 _"Italic"-Foreign_ _Language_

 _'Italic'-Radio Chatter_

 _/Italic\\-AI/Computer typing_

* * *

 **Theme Song for Chapter:**

 **"Rust, Dust & Guts" from the Doom (2016) Album**

 **Battle Song for Chapter:**

 **'Rip & Tear' from Doom (2016) via CaptainCornhole on Youtube. (Different from Album Version)**

* * *

 **/\**

 **\/**

 _/Memoir Log; Doctor Malcolm Betruger; July 4, 2498\_

 _'I've been reassigned to a new project. What exactly, I don't know yet. All I know is that it's located on the Sprawl. 'Sighs' Wonderful. So I'll basically be right in the middle of Unitologist territory. I still fail to understand how this cult has become so damn popular. Though I myself don't believe in a god anymore, I can't help but be disgusted with the way they treat people of other religious faiths. It's outright despicable and horrendous._

 _But I digress. Perhaps this will be a step up in my career. We'll have to wait and see.'_

 _/Memoir Log; Doctor Malcolm Betruger; November 16, 2500\_

 _'This is the first chance I've gotten to record my thoughts. The past 5 months have been... hectic and, well... interesting. I initially thought I was sent here to the Sprawl in order to help study and conduct research into the Markers, but that's not the case at all. What I was brought to was a man's corpse laying within a stasis pod, but he was unlike anything I had ever seen before. He was massive, easily a foot taller than most men, and had all kinds of scars and burns dotting his body, and a good portion of the side of his head had apparently been shot off, or something. But the most prominent thing was what looked like a massive tattoo on his back that was in the shape of a red cross surrounded by all kinds of strange... symbols if I had to guess._

 _It was one of the oddest things I had ever seen. Why were the Unitologist keeping such a man in stasis? Were they studying the body? Experimenting? I asked them what was so special about the body, but received a vague answer, that they had been studying him for some time, and instead was told to conduct research on his blood and anatomy. I was also... advised to not ask too many questions. 'Snorts' Advised. Right._

 _I may new to this 'project' and to this sort of research, but I'm not daft. I know a damn threat when I hear it._

 _/Memoir Log; Doctor Malcolm Betruger; September 13, 2505\_

 _'It's... it's been so long since I've been able to record. I can't sneak away anymore. This man, this... thing they have us studying. I initially believed he was dead, the Unitologist wouldn't allow us to stick sensor equipment into him but... well, we snuck in a screening, and we discovered that his nervous system and blood stream was surging in Argent Energy. Not only that, the man was alive. Somehow, the Argent Energy was slowly but surely repairing the damage to his skull and brain._

 _This shouldn't be possible. As I recall, every testing of Argent on living beings either resulted in a gruesome death, or something much worse. Yet this man seems to be merely brain dead, and even then I'm not sure how much longer he'll stay that way_ _. Every week we see a slight increase in brain activity, the neurons slowly being repaired and brought back to life. Another incredible discovery, though we're still not sure it's authenticity, is that this man's body doesn't age. There is no sign of decay or aging within his body. If our analysis of his blood is correct, this man is centuries if not eons old._

 _How is this possible? What the hell is this man?! Is he really even human? I must learn more about him. I've gained a lead, rumors, and legends that may be related to the man here. But I must be careful._ _They're watching me. They suspect me._

/ _Memoir Log; Doctor Malcolm Betruger; February 5, 2511\_

 _Everything that I've uncovered... It's... I don't even know where to begin. The Unitologist are on to me; that I'm certain. Soon enough, they'll come for me. They've been dabbling in things no man should ever touch. I've even heard rumors they were trying to build a marker. Turns out... they HAVE built one. But I was contacted by a Doctor Samuel Hayden of all people. The data he sent me, the files, the artifacts, everything._ _I know what I must do, but I don't know if I should._

 _May God have mercy on us, for he won't._

* * *

Where was he? Was this a dream? Everything was hazy, blurred, and unclear, but he could see well enough to tell where he was, or at least what was around him. All around him he saw rolling hills and fields of tall grass. The sky was a deathly red color, giving a dark and eerie vibe. But smoke and embers were dancing in the sky, coming from behind him as it rose up. Turning around, he could see he was overlooking a Cliffside, and in the distance was a walled city. The city was burning, great fires rising up and entire blocks destroyed and ruined.

This all seemed familiar.

The ground suddenly shook, as something appeared behind the city. A towering leviathan, hundreds of meters tall, marched forward, it's physique blurred and obscured by the smoke, twin pale eyes glowing within the smoke, four arms with glowing red hands. A thunderous bellow rung out, shaking the very earth as the monstrous being slammed on of its fists into the city, kicking up dozens of buildings and earth with each swipe. Legions of demonic creatures could be seen marching forth, ready for the slaughter.

Screams, both human and demon, could be heard as the apocalypse commence.

 **"They are rage... brutal, without mercy..."**

He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. But couldn't see anyone.

 **"But you... you will be worse..."**

Suddenly it sounded like whoever was talking was right behind him. Quickly turning, he found himself face to face with a massive being floating before him, surrounded and obscured by a bright aura of heavenly light. The being grasped him by the head with some sort of appendages wrapped tightly around his head. It 'looked' him directly in the eyes as it spoke.

 **"Rip and Tear, until it is done..."**

A blinding light suddenly consumed his vision.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, only to find his vision blurred, with several bright lights aimed at him. He blinked several times, trying to clear it, but to no avail. Where was he? What's going on? And why the fuck did his head hurt? He tried to recall, but his memories were hazy. He couldn't remember. He barely recalled his own name. He weakly tried to move, but he must be restrained or something.

He heard a voice speak up over some communications system.

 _'This is Director Tiedemann, Martial Law has been declared. All Security Personnel are to suit up and report immediately. I am ordering a full evacuation of the Sprawl. This is not a drill. Thank you.'_

He could hear voices around him, alarms blaring.

"Doctor Betruger, come on! We have to go!"

"Not yet! We can't just leave the patient here! Go ahead without me!"

"No!"

Who the hell was around him? He could hear all kinds of people running about, frantically shouting. Something must be happening. Something bad.

"Ophelia, this isn't the time to argue! The damn Unitologist, or worse those things, will be here any minute!"

"All the more reason to leave now!"

"I can't, Samuel! Not until I'm finished with him!"

"Why?!"

He heard someone breathing next to him, out of breath. He looked over to see an older man in some kind of white suit removing the restraints. He heard the man faintly whisper, "Because he may very well our only hope."

Suddenly he saw some kind of screen 'ping' and pop up next to the doctor's head, followed by someone frantically shouting, _'Doc, DOC! They're here! Get ou-'_ It was cut off quickly by a gunshot, which was quickly followed by several more and people screaming.

"Dammit, no!" The doctor cursed. "Samuel, go get the orb. Quickly! Everyone else, get out of here, now! The damn cultists are here!"

The gunshots and screams were getting closer. His vision was slowly returned, allowing him to see he was in a medical room of some kind. People were frantically running about. The doctor continued to remove his restraints, shutting off various machines and removing various needles and devices that were attached to him. In the distance, a set of doors opened, followed quickly by the sounds of sporadic gunfire and people screaming.

"Heretics! Altman be praised!" Someone shouted out, followed by a gunshot.

That phrase... it sounded familiar, he couldn't quite place it. But, for some reason, it pissed him off.

Someone came running into the room with something glowing red, some kind of orb, in his hands, but suddenly his chest erupted into a gory mist as a shotgun roared out, before toppling to the ground. "Samuel!" The doctor cried out, before running over and grabbing the glowing orb. He moved to run back over to him, but a burst of red mist erupted from his back, falling and losing his grip on the orb. The nurse, Ophelia, shrieked, before running over to him, dragging him into cover.

* * *

Growling, he weakly rose from the bed and rolled off onto the floor. Seeing the red orb in front of him, he heard the older man gasp out, looking over as he spoke, "Take it... crush it..." He looked back at the orb, glowing a vibrant red and orange coloration, feeling a strange pull to the orb, as if it was calling to him. Reaching out and grasping it in his hand, the energy within felt very familiar. Very dark.

Evil... Hellish... Hell Energy!

He crushed the glass container, as the hell energy surged through him.

Suddenly, his body was covered in hell energy, as the wounds of the past were slowly healed. A red pentagram formed underneath him, with hell energy surging from it and coating the room in an eerie red glow. His head throbbed in agony and he roared out as the damage was healed, memories flooding back to him, some clearer than others.

* * *

 **(Begin Song-** **'Rip & Tear' from Doom (2016) via CaptainCornhole on Youtube. (Different from Album Version** **)**

A city burning, the sky thick with smoke and fire. Screams, both human and inhuman, filled the air.

A massive battle involving himself and tens of thousands of hellspawn on a fiery, lava-filled plain, with himself standing atop a pile of hellspawn. A massive demon approaches to challenge him. The Titan. Being sealed away by the demon priests.

Various battles with hellspawn at various human facilities.

Charon Research Facility.

"After all..."

A woman, like him, aiming his pistol at him.

"You turned me into this." **BANG!**

The marker. The Unitologists worshipping it.

 **"Altman be praised."** a demonic voice echoed along with the cultists, followed by hellish cackling.

* * *

As his memories came back, so did his anger. His rage. His hate. Hell energy surged around him as his fury increased, before fading away along with the pentagram. He hadn't retained all of his memories, but he remembered enough. His name. His purpose. Hell. The Hellspawn. Charon Facility. Those rock worshipping cunts. That bitch with the hell marking on her forehead...

They were all going to die.

He heard someone enter the room and the telltale sound of a shotgun pumping. Looking up, he saw a suited individual, solid black RIG suit with red markings of some sort on the shoulders and chest. He also saw a massive red marker painted onto the chest.

A Unitologist.

"Altman be praised. I found the Abomination." The militiaman said as he raised his shotgun, preparing to end the heathens' lives. He never got the chance.

 **(Rip & Tear- 1:01)**

Enraged, the Doom Slayer bellowed out in fury and charged forward, grasping the militant by the neck with one hand, tearing off the man's arm with the weapon still attached to his other. Roaring out, he slammed the militant hard onto the bed, the cultist screaming, both in pain and terror, as he desperately clawed at him trying to break his hold. The Doom Slayer merely proceeded to tear out the man's throat with his bare hand, before caving in the man's chest with a vicious curb stomp, with enough force to bend the foot of the bed and slam it back into the counter behind it. Blood sprayed everywhere, coating the bed and counters in gore. Betruger and Ophelia stared in horror at the man's savagery.

Picking up the shotgun, he inspected it and discovered, to his devious glee, that it was some sort of double-barrel pump action shotgun, with a sleek design, gray coating, a foregrip on the front, and twin lasers coming out from underneath the barrels to assist with aiming. He grinned, already loving what he saw.

"What's happening? Brother Tallis?" a militant shouted from outside the room. The Hellwalker merely snorted, calming walking towards the door to come face to face with 6 other militants. The militants were caught off guard by the appearance of a massive 7' tall man, clad in nothing but a mere set of gray pants, all kinds of scars and burn marks visible across his body.

Lambs to the slaughter.

Stepping out of the room, the Hellwalker merely pumped fresh shells into his new shotgun as he glared at the militants. "Don't worry," He spoke, as he donned a hellish grin, "you'll be joining him soon enough."

"The Abomination!" One of the Militants shouted as they raised their shotguns to fire, but he was quicker as he lunged forward and fired off two shots in quick succession, tearing into two militants as the rest were quick to scatter, firing their shotguns at the monster before them, but the Doom Slayer expertly evaded their shots, returning fire and quickly slamming into one of the militants, sweeping the legs out from under her before slamming her skull into the floor with a descending fist, crushing it.

He suddenly growled out as a buckshot hit him in the back of the chest, blood dripping out of the wounds. He quickly turned around and fired both barrels at the offending militant, tearing open his chest as the twin 12 gauge rounds struck home. Leaping over a station, he charged another militant and slammed his fist into the man's skull, crumpling the man. As the man attempted to kick him, but the Hellwalker crushed the joint with a vicious curb stomp, then grabbed the man's head before ripping it off with his bare hands.

"Die, Blasphemer!" The last militant shout as he fired round after round at the Slayer, who simply chuckled and said, "Head's up." before throwing the head of his comrade at him. The head slammed into him harder than he expected, throwing him off for a second, but it was all the Scourge of Hell needed, as the next thing the militant knew, he was right in front of him. Panicking, he turned to aim but has his weapon and the arm holding it torn apart from a point-blank shot.

He barely had time to scream out, as the Doom Slayer snaked an arm in between his legs and grabbed his shoulder with the other one, as he hoisted the militant up and over him before slamming him on the ground, fracturing his armor, and a few bones, in several places. The wind knocked out of him, the militant wheezed out as the Doom Slayer grabbed him by the neck and looked him in the eyes.

 **(Song Fades Out)**

"Where is it?" The Hellwalker asked, or rather demanded. "Where's that fucking rock?"

"To hell with you, Abomination! I would rather die! Transcendence awaits me! Oblivi-" He never got to finish his rant as the Doom Slayer crushed his neck and tossed him aside. He grunted in irritation. Where was he? Last thing he remembered was that he was on Charon at their research facility, getting shot in the head by that bitch who served Hell. And what happened to that fucking rock, the marker? If some religious nuts were willing to fight him to acquire it, then that alone was enough for him to know it was bad news for humanity.

Glancing back, he saw the doctor and the nurse stepping out, the woman staring in horror at his handiwork. The doctor, however, was staring at the massive... tattoo?... on his back. A massive red cross in front of an angelic being with massive wings, the display slightly deformed by burns and scars, with several symbols surrounding it along with what looked like letters at the top, the language looking familiar but he wasn't sure which.

 _Chociażbym chodził ciemną doliną cienia śmierci, nie będę się bał złego._

 _Wieczne zwycięstwo w imię Boga. Amen._

He turned around and faced them, causing the nurse to step back hesitantly, never releasing her grip on the doctor, who seemed barely able to stand, blood staining the left side his outfit. He might not survive unless it was properly treated. But first things first.

"Where am I?" He demanded. "Titan Station. It's February 7th, 2511 and you've-" The nurse started, but was cut off. So it's been nearly 150 years. Okay, so what the fuck was happening? "Why am I here?"

"You've been in a coma for at least as long as we've been here, though we don't know-"

"What's happening and why? Make it short." The Doom Slayer's patience was wearing out. Normally everyone was dead by the time he showed up to fix whatever clusterfuck has occurred, so his social skills weren't exactly top notch.

The doctor cleared his throat, coughing slightly before speaking, "T-there's been an outbreak. An evacuation has been ordered, but tens of thousands are already dead..."

"Hell." The Hellwalker snarled out. How many times were these fuckers going to mess with Hell? Every time-

"No. Not Hellspawn, but something nearly as bad."

His eyes narrowed. In the eons, he's been around and of all the nasty fucking things he's battled and killed, there were very few he would ever consider even nearly as bad as Hell. So either this guys was just in shock and exaggerating the threat, which wouldn't be absurd at all, or some really bad shit is about to go down.

"What exactly?"

"It started about six months ago when Director Tiedemann finished building that damn Marker. People suddenly started suffering from hallucinations, severe schizophrenia, and outright insanity. People started mutilating and killing themselves, or each other." He grunted. Of course, some idiot built a Marker. Why else would these rock worshipping fucktards go around killing everyone?

The Doctor continued, "And then, just a yesterday, these things started appearing. I don't know how, but that damn Marker is somehow the cause of the outbreak and now the infestation is reac-" Doctor Betruger stopped as he saw the Doom Slayer suddenly hold up a hand and started walking towards them, "Where is it?"

"Likely in the Government Sector, in the center of the station."

The Doom Slayer looked around the room as if noticing something, before asking, "The Praetor Suit?"

"I'm sorry?"

He received a threatening growl and a glare as a response, " _My suit. Where?"_

"I-I never once saw a suit here. The focus of our research was you. If you came here with a suit, I never saw it once. None of us did." Betruger quickly answered.

The Doom Slayer growled in annoyance, "Fuck." pondering for a second, he asked finally, "Where can I get some armor?"

Betruger was thinking to remember where it was, but Ophelia answered, "T-there's one, a RIG Kiosk in the Residential Area, Titan Heights. It's maybe 20 minutes of walking from here."

* * *

Suddenly, the lights went out, emergency lighting coming on, faint orange light that barely illuminated the room in some areas. _'Biohazardous signs detected; Lockdown initiated. Quarantine in effect.'_ Came the automated voice over the speakers. The Doom Slayer narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room, growling softly in irritation.

"They're here?!" Ophelia gasped, scanning the room nervously, "I thought they were contained in the lower precincts."

"They must have gotten loose. Why else would Tiedemann order a full-scale evacuation? But to spread so quickly..." Betruger softly replied.

They? The doc and nurse must be referring to whatever this outbreak is. He didn't see anything in the room, aside from the dead corpses. Regardless, they needed to leave. The Hellwalker growled softly and looked back to the couple, "We're leaving, now."

"What? How?! Neither of use has authorization to override the lockdown." Ophelia explained. "Besides, Doctor Betruger is in no condition to be moved. He needs medical treatment."

The Doom Slayer snorted, doubting the door could withstand his... 'persuasive touch.'

Almost as if to emphasize her point, the doctor coughed up some blood, groaning slightly before saying, "No. Forget about me. You need to get out of here, Ophelia."

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"You must! I would only slow you down in my state." He looked at her, his wrinkled face pleaded with her to go without him.

The Doom Slayer turned though, faintly hearing something climbing around in the air ducts and vents. He scanned the room once more, again nothing was in here, but they definitely weren't alone. He snarled as he heard more faint shuffling and thumps coming from the vents, all the while the two behind were continuing to argue.

As he got ready to tell them to shut up, it happened. The vent above him and behind the two medical staff burst open, with each one having some nasty looking, in his opinion, ugly as fuck bat looking creature screeching as they burst out, launching themselves at the nearest target. The Doom Slayer was quick though and blew the creature above to piece via double barrel blast.

He wasn't quick enough, though, to stop the other one as it latched on the screaming nurse and impaled her with some sort of proboscis looking thing blood erupting from her chest. As the doctor, having been thrown to the floor, cried out over his slain assistant, the Slayer rushed over just as the creature stabbed its proboscis into the nurse's forehead. The creature screeched as he grabbed it and tore it off, before slamming it into the counter, tearing the creature in half from the force.

* * *

He felt someone grab him and to his surprise, saw the nurse staring at him groaning in pain, twitching and shaking uncontrollably as her body started going under a horrid transformation. The skin on her face started to peel off, the muscles twisted and mutating. The muscles and tissue on her jaws slide off, revealing bones that start to grow fangs. Blood oozed and leaked out as skin was either peeled off or torn as the muscles and bones underwent change. An eyeball popped out as a pair of tentacles wiggled from the eye socket. Blood erupted from her back as two massive arms spurted out, each one equipped with a long boney blade. Grasping at his head with her 'original' hands, the now transformed nurse growls and roars at him, her lower jaw splitting in two with fangs protruding from them.

The Doom Slayer responds by jamming both barrels into her mouth and blasting her head apart in spectacular fashion, sending the corpse flying back into the counter behind.

Pumping fresh shells into his shotgun, he spoke, "Fuck you." But quickly backed up as the corpse rose once more and tried to slash him with its new slashers. He fired again into its chest, blasting apart the original arms and tearing gaping holes into its stomach, with parts of the intestine sliding out, but otherwise, the creature seemed unfazed and growled at him as it attacked again. Snarling, he pumped again and fired two more shots into the creature, tearing into its torso and ripping off what remained of its arms.

"The limbs! Tear off its limbs! It's the only way to kill them!" The doctor cried out. The Doom Slayer paused, then smiled.

Rip and tear, huh? He could definitely do that.

Charging forward, he drops the shotgun and slammed his fist into its chest, caving it in and grabbing the exposed ribs before grabbing one of its slasher arms with his other hand and tearing it off. Sure enough, the 'slasher' seemed to growl in pain and tried to get him off. He replied by taking the newfound weapon and striking the monster with it, slicing right through its chest and tearing off its other arm, blood spurting everywhere from the wounds. The slasher gave out what he could only describe as a death cry before toppling over.

It didn't get back up.

Satisfied that the creature was dead, he channeled hell energy and summoned the shotgun back into his hands, just as a couple more vents burst and out came a dozen more 'slashers' along with a couple of the bat-looking 'infector' things. Looking around as they surround the two, the Doom Slayer merely smiled menacingly as he pumped fresh shells into his shotgun.

"Who's first?"

 **February 7, 2511  
Sol System  
Saturn's Orbit  
Titan Station  
Titan Memorial Medical Center  
** **Psychiatric Ward**

 **"Iiiiiissaaac..."**

He shooked his head, trying to remember more clearly who it was that was calling him, but only received vague images, memories of recent events. Several interviews with doctors and physicians. All asking about the same thing.

 **"What did you see, Issac? What did you find there?"**

 **"Iiiiiiisssaaaac..."**

His breathing became heavy, twisted images plaguing his minds. Horrid abominations... Death everywhere... A Marker... A blonde hair corpse staring at him glowing lifeless eyes, blood stains all over her face and body. Suddenly, the woman grabbed him and screamed, the bright light consuming his vision.

 **"ISSAC!"**

He suddenly came back to reality. He was sitting in a small cell, walls all around him. And somebody was shining a light in his face. Checking him over, the man spoke, "Issac. Issac?" he snaps his fingers in front of him, "Can you hear me?"

Issac... his name. Issac Clarke. He remembers. Issac weakly shook his head, his mind still groggy and dazed. Has he been drugged? What was going on? Why couldn't he move his arms? The man snapped the flashlight onto his shoulder and spoke into his comm system, "Daina, I found Issac Clarke. Repeat, I have him."

 _'Great work, Franco. Be careful, he's been out a long time.'_

Franco slowly and carefully helps Issac stand up, "Good, steady. Steady." He looked over the suit Issac was in, "We need to get you out of this straight jacket."

"Where... where am I?" Issac managed out.

In the distance, something bellowed out, causing Franco to look back. Seeing nothing behind them, he turned back to Issac. "Alright, I know you're confused right now. I can explain everything, but you've gotta trust me, okay?" He didn't see it, but behind them, Issac saw the hallway glow menacingly red, a faint thump or boom being heard. "Listen..." He could hear something approaching the room, "You're in terrible..."

Franco was never able to finish that sentence, as something massive growled and grabbed both of them, tossing Issac out and slamming him into a wall. Shaking his head and looking up, he saw what he could swear was Satan himself roaring out.

A massive towering monster, easily 20 feet tall, with pinkish skin and goat-like legs. Its mouth was filled with jagged teeth and rotting flesh, while its head had two massive horns jutting out. Two glowing green eyes glared at Franco, who was held in its claws. Screaming, Franco thrashed trying to get out of its grasp as the monster picked him up and bit into his shoulder, tearing out his arm and devouring it. Franco's screams went unanswered by the beast as it bit off another chunk of flesh from his side, before finally biting down on the poor man's head and tearing it off, swallowing it whole.

As Issac got up, it stopped eating and stared at him, growling lowly before tossing the half-eaten corpse and roaring as it charged after him.

"FUCK!" Issac ran for his life as the creature chased after him, bellowing the entire time. But the monster was too massive to fit perfectly in the hallway, so it couldn't move as well as it actually could. All around him, Issac saw what could only be described as a living hell. Necromorphs and other monsters suddenly starting appearing form seeming nowhere and started battling, thrashing, stabbing, and biting into one another. Some of the monsters were throwing strange fiery balls energy at the Necromorphs, who would be torn apart by the balls of energy. The Necromorphs were fighting savagely, but the other monsters were clearly more vicious and were winning. In the other cells, he could see Necromorphs and the other horrid monsters either killing or feasting on the patients that occupied them. Above the cells, a small impish looking creature hanging from the ceiling, which seemed to make up the majority of the monsters, was cackling manically at the carnage around it.

Issac continued running as best he could, with 'Satan' still following him, tearing apart a couple slashers that dared tried to get in its way and tearing into the structure of the room as it pursued him, roaring and bellowing the entire time. At the end of the hallway, Issac could see a door, far too small for the monster to follow through. He sprinted, narrowly dodging a swipe from a Necromorph as he dove for the door, just as the monster grasped for him, only to stop short due to being too large to fit through.

Picking himself back up, he ran down the room, barely avoiding a swipe from the monster who bellowed out in anger at its prey escaping. Issac didn't stop though, continuing to run as he knew the other nightmares back there could still follow and chase after him. Turning a corner, he ran past another set of cells but stopped when a slasher burst out of one of the open rooms, cutting off his escape route.

The Necromorph growled and roared as it staggered towards him. He had nowhere to go, as he definitely couldn't go back. But, salvation strangely came in the form of another one of those imp creatures coming in behind him, hissing and snarling at the Necromorph before surging forward and tackling it. The two monsters slashed and tore into one another, apparently seeing each other as the bigger threat than Issac.

Issac, seeing his chance, quickly ran past the two, but gasped out as he was slashed in the back of the thigh by the slasher's random swipes. Hobbling forward he saw the door ahead of him getting ready to close and dove through just as they closed behind him. On the other side of the door, he could still hear the creatures battling it out. But nothing was present in this room, meaning he was safe for the moment.

Breathing heavily, and wincing at the pain in his thigh, he spoke out, "Christ, what the fuck was those things?"

He wasn't expecting someone to answer, "Good question." He quickly turned around and saw a woman with strange, glowing red eyes standing before him smirking.

Standing up, he asked, "Who're you?"

* * *

 ***The Double-Barrel Pump Action Shotgun, which will be referred to as the MTS/DB-45 (Military Tactical Shotgun/Double-Barrel) or Combat Shotgun, is based on and inspired by the Standard Manufacturing Company DP-12 Shotgun.**

 **And that's it for this chapter. I'm so sorry that it took so long to get out, I've had a ton of things just not going my way lately or being thrown onto me and I just haven't had time to write like I've wanted.** **But as you can see, shit's now starting to go down on Titan Station. Why is Doom Slayer on Titan Station? Why are there Demons here, too? Will Issac and the Doom Slayer survive this nightmare? All will be answered in due time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Azores**


	4. Chapter 2: Hell on Titan Pt 1

**I don't own Doom or Dead Space.**

 **Bold-My Own Words**

 _ **Bold & Italic-Locations, Time & Calendar**_

 **"Bold"-Demon/Deity Speech**

 **'Bold'-Demon/Deity Thinking**

Normal-Narrative

"Normal"-Person Speaking

'Normal'-Thoughts

 _"Italic"-Foreign Language_

 _'Italic'-Radio Chatter_

 _/Italic\\-AI/Computer typing_

* * *

 **Theme Song for Chapter:**

 **"Argent Combat" from the Doom (2016) via CaptainCornhole on Youtube.**

 **Battle Song for Chapter:**

 **"Flesh & Metal" from Doom (2016) via CaptainCornhole on Youtube. (Different from Album Version)**

* * *

 **(Begin song- 'Flesh & Metal' from Doom (2016) via CaptainCornhole.)**

 **February 7, 2511  
Sol System  
Saturn's Orbit  
Titan Station  
Titan Memorial Medical Center**

The slasher snarled defiantly before being blasted apart by twin shotgun rounds, its torso exploding into a gory mist. Another one tried to pounce on his back, but the Doom Slayer responded with a solid right hook to its face, slamming it into the ground before tearing off its arm and slicing its legs off. He took the appendage and impaled another slasher on the blade before throwing it and impaling another one into the wall, the two Necromorphs squirming as they tried to free themselves. A double-barrel blast quickly stopped that.

Pumping the shotgun, he fired again, cutting down two more slashers before barreling into another and crushing it on one of the room's counters.

Seeing another slasher trying to come in behind him, he turned and blasted off its right arm, before digging his hands into its gut. Grinning, he lifted the creature up and with a sickening wet tearing sound, tore the Necromorph in half. The slashers around him roared and growled out as they closed in on him from all sides, viewing him the bigger threat of the two still living humans in the room. Persistent bastards. Smirking, he chuck the two halves of the dead slasher at separate Necromorphs, stunning one and toppling the other as the Hellwalker charged at a trio of the monsters to his left, blasting the closest one and kicking another one in the gut, making it double over. He blasted the last one's legs off and grabbed it by its blades, before swinging it over and slamming it into the stunned slasher, tearing the two creatures apart from the impact.

Pumping his shotgun again, he fired shot after shot into the horde of creatures around him, tearing apart the creatures in droves as they tried to swarm him. One got too close for comfort and he kicked its legs off from under it before crushing its chest with a stomp. He picked up another one and slammed it into two other, the blades one the creatures tearing each other apart.

As he broke free from the encirclement, he grunted as he felt a searing hot pain on his shoulder suddenly, glancing to see something that looked like stomach acid sizzling on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw one of the slashers, some woman variant that was missing her shirt, and most of her hair was spitting some kind of acidic wad at him. While nowhere near as painful or harmful as hellfire, it still hurt and was very fucking annoying. Growling, the Hellwalker dodged another glob of acid and crushed the slasher's skull, before tearing its torso apart with his bare hands.

"Fucking spit on me, bitch!" He snarled as he chucked the torso an incoming slasher, hitting it in the legs and toppling it. A quick shotgun blast ensured it didn't get back up.

He looked around, he saw one of the infectors making a beeline for Doctor Betruger, who was doing he best to stay out of sight. The Doom Slayer notice he was very pale, but push that thought aside. Nothing he could do right now except kill these things. Picking up a slasher blade, he threw it and speared the infector right on its back, impaling the creature on the floor. It screeched and wriggle about trying to get free, but the Slayer put an end to that thought with a shot from his shotgun.

As he continued slaughtering the undead nightmares, he couldn't help but let a dark, throaty laugh out. This was too fucking easy. Sure, these Necro-fucktards are durable, but other than that they don't really have anything special to them. They just surge forward and attack like a bunch of Unwilling, completely uncaring for casualty rates. Those blades of theirs, along with those wicked jaws and corrosive spit could do some damage, but he's faced far worse than these fuckers.

 **(The Unwilling are basically Hell's version of a zombie for those who don't know.)**

* * *

As the Necromorphs prepared to attack once more, they stopped as a faint roar was hear from the vents, its source somewhere nearby. The Doom Slayer recognized the roar, and immediately growled out as it only confirmed his suspicions as more roars and shrieks echoed out. Someone... rather, something, was doing battle with the Necromorphs. The Necromorphs looked back towards where the roar had originated from, and almost as if some unspoken command had been given, started filing back through the various vents in the room, growling and snarling as they did so. Soon enough, the room was empty... save for the two humans and the dozens upon dozens of twisted and mutilated corpses that littered the room.

 _'Lockdown lifted.'_ Came the synthetic voice over the speaker system. His shoulder glowed as the hell energy healed the acid burn, leaving merely a red mark that quickly cleared up as the hell energy faded.

 **(Song Fades Out)**

The Doom Slayer stared at his handiwork, satisfied but disappointed at the same time. While he did kill a good number of the assholes, he wasn't pleased that some managed to escape. All that meant was they were going to go terrorizing other parts of the station still untouched by the outbreak, or finish off any survivors held up and trapped.

All the more reason to find that fucking Marker and destroy it. He wasn't sure if that would stop the outbreak, but it's related to these things in anyway, it would do something, and that's better than nothing.

* * *

Turning around, he walked over to the doctor, who was sitting against the counter inside the small room. A pool of blood was slowly forming around him, his wrinkled face was pale, and his breathing was heavy. His outfit was stained with blood, both his own and that of others. The Doom Slayer knelt down and looked him over. He could already tell, though, that there wasn't anything he could do him.

"I'm having trouble breathing... punctured lung, perhaps. No medpack would fix that. I'd need surgery... I'm dying, aren't I?" Betruger weakly asked.

The Doom Slayer merely nodded, "I'm sorry." He looked around, seeing if there was at least something he could use that might help.

The doctor merely chuckled softly, "For what? You weren't the one who shot me. I was a dead man anyway..." He took in a couple deep breaths before continuing, "I knew too much. Even if I did manage to somehow escape the Unitologists, I doubt I would have gotten off the station with all these Necromorphs running about... I can't exactly run and gun like you..."

He'd be surprised if anyone could if he was honest. He was a bit of special case.

"But... in the end... it meant something, didn't it? We managed to wake you, so all hope... isn't lost..." Betruger coughed a couple times. Blood trickled out the corner of his mouth.

The Hellwalker thought for a moment, then spoke, "The Government Sector. You said that's where the Marker would likely be."

"If I had to wager any money on it, I'd say that's where Tiedemann placed it. It's the most secure part of this station."

"Tiedemann." He repeated the name.

"Hans Tiedemann. He's in charge of the colony... He isn't a bad or an evil man, he just-"

"Messed with something he should never have." The Slayer finished, sighing softly, "The road to Hell is usually paved with good intentions."

"Quite." Betruger chuckled, before entering another coughing fit. He was very weak now. Even so, he managed to look up the Hellwalker and speak, "I don't... know what your thoughts are regarding us... and I don't know if you really are who Hayden claimed you to be... but please..." He pleaded, "these people don't deserve this... Save them. If these monsters were to get loose on Mars or, god forbid, Earth..."

The Doom Slayer narrowed his eyes, "It's not going to happen."

Betruger smiled softly, breathing heavily as he fished something out of his pocket. Grasping it in his hand, he reached out and placed it in the Hellwalker's. Opening his hand, it revealed to be a necklace with an old Catholic Cross.

Staring at it, "Any faith I had in him died a long time ago." he remarked as he examined it.

Betruger snorted, "So did I, but... better to believe in something than nothing... So, I'll put my faith in you." He breathing was now starting to get weak, wheezing in shallow breaths. "B-before you go... would you please..."

Realizing what the doctor was asking for, the Doom Slayer merely nodded and grasped the doctor by the neck. As the doctor closed his eyes, the Doom Slayer simply said, "Thanks for waking me up, doctor." And with that, the Hellwalker quickly snapped Betruger's neck, killing him instantly. The doctor's body went limp in his grip, his head slumping down.

The Slayer stood up and looked at the cross in his hand, looking at it with disdain for the memories it brought back. Though tempted to just toss it aside, after a few moments, he channeled hell energy and sent it into the pocket dimension he keeps all of his stuff.

And with that out of the way, he turned and left the room. He had his mission, and no a damn thing was going to stop him.

* * *

 **Titan Memorial Medical Center  
Psychiatric Ward**

She stood propped up against the wall, wearing a sleek black and bluish RIG suit. She stood maybe 5'11, with silky black hair and strangely, red glowing eyes. She also had some kind of red symbol on her forehead, what exactly Isaac didn't know. Despite the gravity of their situation, she was strangely calm, holding an old paper book open in her hands. _The Divine Comedy._

"Rough day, huh? And you only just got outta bed, too." She said nonchalantly, closing the book and tossing it aside. Walking forward, she grabbed Issac and to his amazement, slashed the arm restraints of his straight jacket with her bare hand, freeing his own. Without another word, she turned and started walking down the room.

"W-wait, who are you?" Isaac asked, but merely received a hand motioning him to follow. "Wait, hold on! What the hell's happening? Where am I?"

"Pretty obvious, don't you think? Necromorphs on the loose, people dying. Typical end of the world scenario. Etcetera, etcetera. As for Questions number 1 & 3, all in due time. For now, just come on." She looked back and arched an eyebrow, "Unless you want to go hang out with all the nice little monstrosities back there." Beside them, there were two beds set up with a body in each one, one of which had a heart monitor going beside it. Soon, the patient occupying it breathed out and the heart monitor flatlined. The woman made no notice of it and kept on walking. Reluctantly, Issac limped along, following since he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

Opening the door, the two rounded the corner, only to see two Titan Security Officers facing them at the far end of the room. "Clarke! Take 'em down!" They both raised their weapons to fire on the two, who both took cover but were barely able to get off a few shots before the doors on the left opened, a large muscular grey and reddish monster, with a bony face that had no visible eyes, barreling towards the two. As they turned to fire, it leaped into the air and slammed its fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that threw both the officers off their feet and sending the various wheelchairs and bed rollers in the room flying about.

The monster grabbed one officer by his arms and planted its foot on his chest, before tearing off the arms. The officer screamed bloody murder as the monster grabbed him by his head and lifted him up. The other officer got up, grabbed his pulse rifle and fired at the creature, hypersonic rounds slamming into the creature's side. It roared out as it turned towards him, snarling. Without even looking at the armless officer, he crushed the man's skull and tossed it aside before pouncing on the other officer, slashing the weapon away and pounding the man square in the head. His helmet cracked and shattered in a couple places as he was sent toppling to the floor.

The monster wasn't finished, and now thoroughly pissed off, it grabbed the officer by his leg and crushed his knee, before following it with a two-fisted slam square into the man chest, breaking several ribs. Grabbing the man by his leg once more, the monster dragged the screaming officer back through the door that it came through, bellowing out as the doors closed behind them, a locked symbol appearing on the door. Anguished screams and thunderous bellows echoed from behind the door.

Eventually, the screams stop and were followed by a heart monitor flatlining.

Overhead, the speakers came to life, _'This is Director Tiedemann to all project personnel. I want the key subjects terminated and the facility scrubbed. This is not a drill. Tiedemann, out.'_

* * *

"What the fuck?" Isaac muttered out.

"I know, right?" the woman replied, "Hell Knights. Can't help playing with their food." She followed with, shaking her head as they walked over towards the two rifles.

"Hell Knight?" Isaac looked at her, dumbfounded. She didn't the least bit disturbed or bothered by everything going, and on top of that, she was making fucking jokes? Who the hell is she?

"Yeah, as in Hellspawn." she replied as she inspected one of the pulse rifle, whistling as she did so. Apparently satisfied with it, she held it over her shoulder while kicking the other one to Isaac. Kneeling down with his good leg, he picked up the weapon and inspected it, seeing it had 42 rounds left in the magazine. Limping over to the officer's corpse, he checked and found one extra magazine.

"Hellspawn..." Isaac repeated the word, trying to think where he's heard it before. But his memory was all jogged and distorted, everything a haze. "Alright, so who are you?"

"The name's Kara. I guess you could say I'm here to help you," she answered, walking up the stairs as she did so.

"Why? What's going on?"

"You were found adrift by Tiedemann 3 years ago and brought here to Titan Station. You had contracted something on Aegis VII, a unique but rather shitty reward for destroying that Marker."

So he was on the Sprawl. Okay, that's one questioned answered. But it's seriously been 3 years since Aegis VII? "What exactly?"

"The Marker, I guess as sort of a final 'fuck you' for destroying it, imprinted a self-replicating signal that's basically the blueprints for building more Markers. It's also given you a rather special case of dementia that's slowly killing you. The longer you're awake, the more the signal spreads. Tiedemann wants to make more Markers and harness their power, so when he found you, he had you committed here and drugged you with memory suppressants so that he could study you."

He paused as they entered the next room, a massive observation room with desks and work benches in the middle and 6 glass ceiling that doctors could use to look into patient cells and monitor them. Walking through the room, he saw that one of the desks had a video playing, showing a doctor, one he vaguely recognized, doing a patient interview with someone named Nolan Stross.

They paused momentarily at the sound of some monster bellowing in the distance but saw nothing living in the room.

* * *

After observing the room for a few moments, they stopped at a door, and Isaac finally broke the silence, "Why should I trust you?"

Kara arched an eyebrow at him, "Because I'm not the one shooting at you, for starters. Another is that regardless of whether or not you trust me, we both can agree that the Marker needs to be dealt with. As for your dementia, I certain someone can cure it, but-" She paused, looking back from where they had come from, frowning.

Isaac looked back, too, but didn't see anything following them. "What is it?"

Seemingly brought out of her thoughts, she quickly responded, "Nothing. Just something I need to go takes care of." She started to walk back but was grabbed on the shoulder by Isaac. "Wait, what?! We just got out of there, and suddenly you're going back? Why?! We should stick together." Isaac started to protest.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll meet up again. Also-" She pulled out a medpack and tossed it to him, "saw your RIG was red. Take it."

Isaac took the medpack and immediately administered it, relief filling his senses. He wasn't 100%, but he could put weight on his leg again without searing pain.

The door opened behind him, "Do me a favor while you're at it." Kara said. At the other side of the room, two of the glass ceilings burst, with two Hell Knights leaping through into the room. As both creatures growled and charged, Kara grasped him by the collar and tossed him through the door, "Try to stay alive!" she laughed as the door closed and locked, the sound of gunfire and bellowed echoing from the other side.

Isaac quickly got up and moved to see if he could get the door open, but the gunfire ceased after a few seconds, with only the sounds of the Hell Knights snarling on the other side being heard.

* * *

"Fuck." Isaac muttered, and seeing there was nothing he could do, started walking down the corridor. The speakers broadcasted again, _'This is Director Tiedemann to all project personnel. I want the key subjects terminated and the facility scrubbed. This is not a drill. Tiedemann, out.'_

Scanning the room and satisfied to see nothing that looked like a vent, or at the very least something that a Necromorph could squeeze through, Isaac approached the other door and entered through. What he found on the other side wasn't pleasant.

The center of the observation room, overlooking a recreational area of sorts, was covered in blood, with the corpse of the very doctor from the video sprawled out in the center of a glowing... pentagram? The body was missing an arm and most of his guts, and eerily there was a message written in blood on the windows.

 **We're going to burn for what we've done.**

Isaac took a deep breath and pushed forward, scanning with his pulse rifle anything that wasn't human. As he reached the center of the room, he noticed that the pentagram was actually radiating heat, almost as if it was on fire. He turned right and saw an unlocked locker in the back of the room. He walked over and opened it to find a flashlight and another medpack. He took both the items and placed them on his waist for later use.

As he turned and walked back to the window to leave the room, he saw movement and ducked barely in time to avoid a massive pinkish claw bursting through the window, a bellowing roar accompanying it. Crawling through the door, Isaac turned to see the massive beast glaring at him and grasping at him. 'Satan' had come back. It green eyes flaring in the light, the creature snarled as it shifted to try and reach him, its body too massive to fit through the door.

Isaac shouted and fired away with his pulse rifle, the hypersonic rounds slamming into its flesh as it roared, grasping and tearing chunks of the bulkhead out as it tried to reach him. The rounds didn't even seem to phase it, instead only pissing it off even further. Isaac continues to crawl back, trying to put as much distance between him and 'Satan' as possible. The monster's hand balls into a fist and suddenly glows green as it slams the fist down in front of Isaac, creating a small shockwave of green energy that knocks him back into the elevator door.

Frantically, he presses the button to call down the elevator as he continues firing his pulse rifle at the monster, focusing on its head. This seemed to do more damage, but the beast still kept struggling to reach him. Its hand glowed green again, but this time instead it tore into the bulkhead, slashing and tearing off more metal as it roared out. It reached out to grab him once more, its claws digging into the floor and leaving claw marks as it retracted the hand.

"Motherfucker, piss off already!" Isaac shouted as he emptied the clip in his pulse rifle, then reloaded the spare magazine. 50 rounds, that's all he had left. He needed to make them count. Steadying his breathing as best he could, he fired in short burst, trying to hit the monster in its eyes.

This seemed to work, as the creature flinched at a few near misses and bellowed out, swiping at him again before recoiling as one burst hit right under its left eye. It roared out in fury as it lost its footing and slide out some, grasping at the walls to stop its fall. Behind him, Isaac saw that the elevator had arrived. Not wasting time, he quickly entered and closed the elevator door. As the elevator ascended, he could hear 'Satan' bellowing out in anger.

* * *

Isaac let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, breathing heavily as his mind processed everything that had just happened. He was on Titan Station. There's been another Necromorph outbreak along with some new monsters that were fighting both the Necromorphs and killing humans. And once again, he was fighting for his very life.

He quickly administered the other medpack, restoring his health bars to their max. He checked his pulse rifle. 34 rounds left. Not good. He doubted there would be ammo lying around for a rifle, so he needed to find another weapon. There just might be a plasma cutter somewhere...

He jumped, startled, when he heard his RIG suit suddenly came to life, a screen popping up to show a woman speaking to him, "Clarke? Isaac Clarke, is that you?"

* * *

 **Titan Memorial Medical Center**

As the Doom Slayer walked down the corridor, he could see into the windows at other rooms and areas of the hospital and see the carnage that had befallen it. Blood and gore were everywhere, corpse littering several, other mysteriously empty save for bloody hand and footprints. He growled out. The worst part was that these Necromorphs were all over the station. Every now and then one or two tried to pick a fight with him as he wondered the hospital, only to quickly and gruesomely learn that was a big mistake, not that they ever lived to regret it.

Looking around at the carnage, the Slayer scowled. Tiedemann had fucked up badly. At least he ordered an evacuation, so some of the people would make it. But, at the same time, it also gave the risk of one of these creatures getting off the station.

But surely EarthGov wasn't that dumb to let these things get loose. He didn't know how well their terraforming projects, which had only been in their infancy last time he was around, had done, but he figured they still couldn't afford to lose Earth.

All around him, though, he could see the cost of Tiedemann's, and EarthGov's, project. Thousands, if not tens of thousands, dead and dying, a body count that was only going to rise as these things spread.

He turned a corner and saw an elevator at the end of the hallway. On the holographic display, it read _'Warning! This Elevator Leads Up To The Emergency Surgery Sector. Please Follow Proper Protocol.'_

'Surgery Sector, huh?' The Hellwalker thought. Well, it was a start, as opposed to just wandering around here. He hadn't seen anything resembling a map or navigation down here, so how the fuck did these people know where to even go?

Shrugging, he walked over and stepped into the elevator, then pressed the holographic button to ascend.

* * *

Quietly, the elevator ascended up to its destination. As he dwelled on his thoughts, the Doom Slayer was suddenly slamming into a wall as the elevator, and the building shook violently. A faint explosion could be heard. Cursing, he simply righted himself and waited, since he couldn't do anything about it at the moment.

A few moments later, he heard a thud on top of the elevator and looked up just in time to see a slasher burst through the port opening on the top, growling and snarling at him as it pulled itself through torso first. It got about halfway before the Hellwalker merely jammed both barrels into its mouth and fired, blasting apart its head, shoulders, and arms; ending the confrontation there.

When the elevator door opened, the Slayer, his head and right side drenched in gore, merely hummed a tune as he walked out. Behind him, the Necromorph corpse slumped down onto the floor of the elevator with a wet 'plop', before the door closed.

* * *

 **Emergency Surgery Sector  
A few minutes later...**

The Hellwalker growled out as he slammed the slasher into the wall, before blasting it apart with his shotgun. These things were getting too damn predictable. They're either burst out of vents or, in this one's case, play dead and wait for you to be right next to it. That in particular trick had been extremely irritating when he had it happen three consecutive times in a row. At first, he was somewhat wary of them, not fully knowing what they could, but now... they were just annoying. He dared say an Imp would give him more trouble. At least those fuckers were smart enough, most of the time, to keep their distance from him.

He walked down a corridor, he heard a strange gurgling sound, almost like a wet snarl or something, as a Necromorph came out of door further down. This one, though, wasn't one of the slashers he'd been seeing, instead, this one had its face and chest split open down the middle, its internal organs fused and looked like they were melted. It drooled a strange liquid out of its mouth that sizzled and burned the floor.

"Ah shit." So this one shoots acid too, likely. As if confirming his suspicions, the drooler made a gurgling sound and seemed to puke up a massive bile of acid.

The hallway was too narrow to dodge to the side, so he combat rolled backward as the acid splashed down where he just was, corroding and burning away on the floor. He retaliated by firing a couple shots from his shotgun but was too far to do any significant damage to the creature, merely fazing it as a couple pellets tore into its gut.

The 'puker' growled and wobbled forward, more acid drooling out of its mouth as it tried to puke on him again. The Slayer fired a shot at its leg, throwing off its aim as it splattered the wall with acid.

This was getting old, so the Hellwalker took the opportunity and charged forward, leaping over the acid stains and slamming his fist into the creature's face, the puker slamming into the wall from the force of the punch. His hand burned slightly but ignored it as he fired into the Necromorph's chest, tearing off an arm at the shoulder and its head clear off. Acid spurted out of the wounds as it tried to retaliate, getting ready to spray him, but it never got the chance. The Slayer fired another blast into its legs, blasting them off and toppling the creature.

The puker let out groan of sorts and ceased moving. He waited a couple moments to make sure it wasn't playing dead, and satisfied to see that it wasn't, turned around and walked through the door the puker had come out of.

* * *

He entered to find a fairly large room with several beds lined up against the wall, each one blood-soaked and with tangled bit of flesh and gore. The dim lights made everything a little harder to see, but he could see a couple mangled corpses littering the floor, too, along with several blood splotches all over the place. Bloody handprints came from some of the beds leading to torn and tattered vents. Another blood trail led to a far door on the other side of the room.

As he proceeded further into the room, he glanced to his left and nearly missed seeing it, a large object on the floor that looked like some kind of weapon, with another one right next to it that looked like some kind of pistol. Around it were several bloody splotches of gore, sometimes a claw or a blade, others a hip maybe. Either way somebody had been fighting in here. But he was more interested in the weapon, a large blocky thing that was somewhat skeletal in a few places, namely the rear. Someone's hand was still attached to the weapon's bottom as he picked it up, tearing the hand off as he picked it up.

The 'weapon' turned out to be some kind of mining instrument, with a name on the side reading 'C99 Supercollider Contact Beam'. It was sleek and surprising light, though that might have been more his physique than the tool, and it had a nice rusty red coloring and three blue lasers for aiming. Looking the device over, he saw on the holographic display that it had 5 'rounds' left. He had no idea what a 'Supercollider' was, but he figured the 'Contact Beam' probably meant it was some kind of laser.

* * *

He got his chance to find out, as a slasher burst through a vent and landed some 20 feet from, growling and snarling as it charge towards him. Raising the tool, he pulled on the trigger only for it to start humming and charge up. Fucking perfect, it was one of those damn charge up weapons. "Oh, god fucking dam-" he started to mutter, but the moment he heard the device beep, the weapon thundered to life, firing a massive slug that tore apart the slasher in explosive fashion. Guts and gore went flying everywhere.

The Doom Slayer stared at his handiwork. That wasn't what he was expecting. And this thing is a tool?

He looked the weapon over again, nodding in approval, "Nice." He was definitely keeping this, but better to use it as a last resort or if something bigger comes along. His hand glowed with hell energy as he sealed the contact beam away in his pocket dimension. Looking back, he picked up the pistol looking device, again revealing to be some kind of tool like the contact beam, this one called a Plasma Cutter.

Toying with it a bit, he found out that it had a barrel that could rotate from a vertical to a horizontal fire style. It even had small blades built into its frame, which would be useful for melee. Like the contact beam, it too had three little lasers point out to help with aiming. Testing it out on one of the corpses, he fired a couple round into it, the corpse's leg coming off with ease, he nodded approvingly. Recoil was almost nonexistent, and it dealt a fair amount of damage.

He placed it on his hip for quick access. It'll make a good back up weapon.

* * *

Bringing out his shotgun once more, he moved to leave the room. As he stepped back out into the hallway, he heard a soft thudding noise. Walking further down the hall, he kept hearing the thudding, along with what sounded like someone laughing or crying. Keeping his shotgun raised, he kept his eye peeled for anything hostile. But as he rounded the corner, he spotted a woman, a nurse from the look of it, at the end of the hall propped up against the wall, softly banging her head on it as she laughed hysterically. She was wounded slightly and had several blood stains on her outfit. He kept his distance, though, and his weapon trained when he noticed the bone saw in her hand.

The nurse seemed to finally notice him, she merely continued laughing softly as she brought the bone saw up to her neck. The Slayer thought for a moment to stop her but restrained himself. There wasn't anything he could do for her and she'd be a burden to watch over. When somebody has gone off the deep end, sometimes, regardless of how cruel and heartless it may seem, it's just better to put them out of their misery.

He merely lowered his weapon as the woman slit her own throat, slumping to the floor as blood spurted out and she slowly choked on her own blood. She coughed a few times, her mouth retching blood in doing so, before slowly slumping over. She didn't move after that. The Doom Slayer merely sighed as he walked over and knelt beside the body. He grasped her face and closed her eyes shut. He looked back down the hallway, deep in thought.

* * *

The Marker was the cause of all this despair. Insanity. Death. It exactly because of shit like this as to why humanity just shouldn't fuck with some things. More often than not, its the innocent that are punished for the mistakes and errors of the guilty when they tampered with such things.

People messing with dangerous and unnatural forces are partly the reason he even exists.

* * *

Standing back up, he started to walk off before pausing. Those bat-looking fuckers, the infectors, use dead corpses to make more Necromorphs. Looking back at the corpse, he pondered it for a moment, then slowly raised his foot over the corpse. He proceeded to stomp on the body several times, tearing off the legs and arms. They shouldn't be able to resurrect that corpse, right? Deciding he had done enough, he continued to walk down the hallway, entering a door at the far end. He was greeted with some sort of receptionist desk room, with bloodied waiting chairs and tables, and a headless security guard lying over the counter. He also saw an elevator to the left, and... a RIG store in the back of the room. Bloody handprints indicated there had been quite a few people here. 'Had' being the key word...

But still, RIG store found, now to get some armor. But how does it activ-

Quickly figuring it wasn't going to activate to him with out some sort of ID, he walked over to the counter and grabbed the dead officer's corpse, dragging it over to the RIG Store. Standing it up in front of the store, he waved it slightly before the store's kiosk began unfolding, a holographic display appearing before him.

 _'Welcome back, Sergeant Lester Jones.'_

'Holy shit, that still works?' the Slayer thought, dropping the body as he started browsing for armor. He glanced and saw how much 'credits' the guy had, 48,000, which was more than enough to buy a Soldier Suit he saw coming in at 30,000.

 _'I'm sorry, but you are not authorized to purchase this RIG. It is authorized for military personnel only.'_

He grunted. Go figure...

 _'However, you recent promotion by Sprawl Security has granted you access to the Elite Security Suit. Would you like to purchase this instead?'_

25,000 credits. Sure. He'd rather have his Praetor Suit back, but since it was very likely back in Hell, beggars can't be choosers. He pressed accept and the store then opened up a door to reveal a fitting station.

 _'Please step into the station.'_

He stepped inside, impressed to see that it was just barely big enough to fit him inside, as the machine closed the door as it began to fit on his armor. Being 7'1" and nearly 270 pounds of solid muscle had its perks, but it also had its disadvantages. The machine fabricated the suit around him, a suit designed specifically for his physique. He felt a RIG system being implanted into his back. Though he didn't like it, he noticed that almost everyone seemed to have one, which meant they were probably required to operate certain suits.

The whole process took about 10 seconds.

Stepping out, he inspected his suit. It wasn't bulky like the Praetor, but sleek and fitting to the form, and with a nice grey digital camouflage. The suit readjusted a few pieces of armor plating before forming the helmet over his head. The HUD wasn't too bad either, as he toyed with it he learned of the handy little navigation system built into the RIG, showing him a line pointing towards the elevator. That's convenient, and useful. After getting familiar with the navigation, he went back to the store to see what else was available. He noticed that the officer's weapon was gone, so looked to see if what kind of weapons were available.

Pulse Rifle. 7,000 credits.

He purchased that and spent the rest on a bunch of small medpacks. He wouldn't need them. Thanks to his hellish powers, merely killing his foes allowed him to restored health and ammo, but he could use these to maybe save anyone he comes across if anyone was still alive. Having spent all of 'his' credits, the Slayer closed the shop and glanced over at the dead officer.

Picking up the corpse, he nodded a silent thanks to Officer Lester for getting him a suit, before tearing off the corpse's limbs. The dead deserve better, but the fewer bodies those things had to work with, the less of them he would have to get through. All the more reason to get to that damn marker and destroy it.

He walked over and pressed the elevator button, only for a Quarantine to come online and lock down the area. He growled in irritation. Now what?

* * *

His comms system suddenly came to life with a middle-aged man of Asian descent on the screen. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. He was firing at something. Screams and shouts could be heard in the comms.

 _'This is Lieutenant Ming to any remaining Sprawl Security in the Titan Heights and Memorial Hospital area. I need a sitrep! Where the hell is everybody?! The evac point's getting overrun and I need every gun over here, now!'_

So there were people still alive. Well, that was good, he guessed. But that meant he would likely have to do a little detour. The Slayer grunted in annoyance. He suddenly heard movement in the vents. His eyes narrowed, this wasn't Necromorphs. He recognized this evil presence all too well. Something snarled in the vent.

"Lieutenant, what's your location?" He calmly asked as he brought the pulse rifle up to bear.

 _'Tower 4, Level 23. We're almost at the landing pad but they're overrunning the shuttles-'_

"Hang on. I'll be there as soon as I can." the Doom Slayer calmly waited for it to pop out of the vent. He could here more of them shuffling through the vent.

 _'Wait, who is this? Identify!'_

In the blink of an eye, it happened. Several Imps popped out of the vents or spawned into the room via hell portals. One of them landed right in front of him and snarled. It received a fist to its face, caving it in and sending it backwards. The other Imps growled and snarled in anger and prepared to fight. As the Doom Slayer got ready to fight his mortal enemies once more, he gave a simple yet vague reply.

"Their worst fucking nightmare."

* * *

 **And that's it for this one. Also, a little heads up, I may or may not get another chapter out for this story, but I'm gonna try and finish up the Prologue for H-ME and get that knocked out, so this very well may be the last chapter for a while, Idk for certain.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you next time.**

 **Oh, and for those of you wondering, that wasn't a normal Baron of Hell Isaac just barely survived. That'll be explained in due time.**

 **-Azores**


	5. Chapter 3: Hell on Titan Pt 2

**I don't own Doom or Dead Space.**

 **Bold-My Own Words**

 ** _Bold & Italic-Locations, Time & Calendar_**

 **"Bold"-Demon/Deity Speech**

 **'Bold'-Demon/Deity Thinking**

Normal-Narrative

"Normal"-Person Speaking

'Normal'-Thoughts

 _"Italic"-Foreign_ _Language_

 _'Italic'-Radio Chatter_

 _/Italic\\-AI/Computer typing_

* * *

 **Theme Song for Chapter:**

 **"Hell Arrives" by 'Blue Stahli' on Youtube.**

 **Battle Song for Chapter:**

 **'Blue Stahli - Suit Up Extended' by 'Golden Kantus' on Youtube.**

* * *

 **(Begin song- '** **Blue Stahli - Suit Up Extended' by 'Golden Kantus** **'** **.)**

 **February 7, 2511  
Sol System  
Saturn's Orbit  
Titan Station  
Titan Memorial Medical Center  
** **Emergency Surgery Sector**

The Doom Slayer growled in irritation as the pulse rounds flattened against the hide of the Hell Knight, who bellowed in rage as it charged him. This pulse rifle might be good for use against people, but it was a piece of shit against Hellspawn. It was decent enough against Imps, but anything larger and the rounds simply didn't have the penetrating power to get through the Hellspawn's natural armor-like skin.

The Hell Knight lunged at him, rearing a fist back. Doom Slayer caught the fist and jammed the rifle into the beast's mouth, spraying bullets down its throat and into its skull, throwing it back.

A Hellfire slammed into his back, scorching the armor. He turned and gunned down the offending Imp. The Hell Knight, with blood pouring from its mouth lunged again, slamming a right hook into his face. He retaliated by sending an uppercut into its lower jaw, crushing it before grabbing the jaw and tearing it off. The Hell Knight barely screamed out before its head was crushed with another hit, planting it into the wall and flattening it with bloody effect.

The Doom Slayer gunned down another three Imps, charging down the hallway and shoulder-slamming another Imp into the wall, leaving a gory stain on the wall. A hell portal opened up nearby, spilling out more Imps and a couple Hell Razers. The hellspawns surged out and attacked, launching fireballs and beams of hell energy at the Hellwalker.

The slayer fired on the move, swapping to his shotgun and closing the distance. He blasted one Imp in the face at point-blank, then turned and ripped the arm off another Imp and proceeded to beat the Imp with its own arm before curb-stomping its head in. On the other side of the room, the Slayer could hear a couple vents bursting open. Sure enough, the Necromorphs decided they wanted to join the party too. Several slashers entered the room and began to attack both the demons and himself. Ripping the head off of one of the Hell Razers, he made sure to keep an eye out for any of those necromorph infectors. Whether or not they actually could infect a dead Hellspawn, he didn't care to find out the results. Those necros were enough of a nuisance as they were.

He grabbed another Hell Razer and body slammed it headfirst into the ground, crushing its skull before throwing the corpse at an Imp. He then pulled out the Plasma Cutter on his hip and decided to test its effectiveness against Hellspawn. He fired the first round and popped the skull of an Imp, bloody brain matter splattering everywhere. The Hellwalker grinned maniacally, liking what he saw. He fired again and gunned down two Imps in quick succession. This plasma cutter was pretty good so far. To think it was just a fucking mining tool.

He really wanted to test out the Contact Beam on some of these Hellspawn, see how it fared against a Hell Knight, but this wasn't the place to do it. A weapon requiring a charge time wasn't the best one to use in such a cramped, chaotic environment. The Slayer twisted his body and fired at a slasher that was finishing off an Imp, its raised arm ripping off as the slugs tore into its flesh. The undead creature bellowed out and lunged at him, only to be kicked in the face and have its chest crushed by a well-placed stomp.

* * *

The Necromorphs were, to the Hellwalker's surprise, holding their own against the Imps and other lower level Hellspawn, both seeming fairly evenly matched. The Imps and slashers would tear into each other, biting, slashing, and ripping off pieces. It was an all-out bloodfest, with nothing but hate between the two. The Hell Razers would hang back and fire their beam weapons at any Necros that got too close but were more than capable of slugging it out, too. The Hell Knights, though, were a different story. One Hell Knight grabbed a slasher by its arms and tore them off, before kicking the corpse some 10 feet away as it charged another slasher, slamming it into the wall and crushing it. Another slasher came up from behind and stabbed into the Knight's ribs. This was answered by the Hell Knight roaring and slamming its fist down on the necromorph, crushing it turning its body into a gory red smear on the floor.

The Doom Slayer turned to fire on the Hell Knight, popping several shots into its skull, but then another one tackled him from behind and slammed him into the wall before it started to wail at his back with its fists. He snarled and backhanded the Knight with the blades of his plasma cutter, slicing into its face before headbutting it. The Hellspawn reeled back, its 'forehead' cracked and leaking blood. It didn't have time to retaliate, as the Slayer hit it with an uppercut then grabbed its throat and tore it out. The Knight toppled over and gurgled as blood sprayed out the wound.

A couple Imps hissed at him and launched some fireballs, but were quickly cut down in retaliation. That made up the last of the Hellspawn. The necromorphs had been whittled down to just three, but the slashers and pukers had faired a lot better against the spawns of Hell than he would have dared guess. The growled and snarled as the stumbled towards him, or in the case of one of them whose legs were on the other side of the room, crawled towards him.

The Doom Slayer put his weapons up. No need to waste ammo on these things. He lunged forward and shoulder checked one slasher into the wall. Seeing 'stumpy' crawling up to him, he put the miserable thing out of its misery by stomping on it repeatedly until the human corpse was barely recognizable. It looked something one of those disgusting Mancubuses barfed up by the time he stopped crushing it. The third slasher launched a downward slash at him, but the Hellwalker caught the blade with his hand and tore off the offending limb, before using it to bisect the creature in two. The last slasher wobbled towards him, snarling as usual, before it let out a startled growl as the Slayer threw the slasher arm and impaled it on the wall, killing it instantly.

 **(Song Fades Off.)**

As the last enemy died, the room was silent once more. Only the sound of his breathing could be heard as the Slayer eyed his surroundings, looking for any more assholes, undead or demonic, to kill.

* * *

Satisfied that nothing was alive, the Hellwalker slowly lowered his plasma cutter, swapping back to his shotgun as he walked out of the receptionist area and down the hallway towards one of the doors. This one had been forced open, the door was bent and halfway open, with sparks flying out the sides. A good amount of blood was stained on the floor, with bits and pieces of flesh visible, too.

Walking through the door, he looked around to find himself in another lobby, looking like one for the staff. A lot of tables and chairs were set up, with some vending machines in the corner. A couple reception desks were on either side of the room, too. The same story, as usual too, with torn up corpses littering the floor and blood everywhere. The Slayer noticed a few bloody handprints leading up to the vents in the room. All the doors had been torn open, too.

He sighed. Jesus fuck, this whole place was a mess. And the whole goddamn station was liable to be like this. He growled in anger. This is why people should just leave some things alone and stay the hell away from it.

Having a moment to himself, the Slayer did a check up on his armor to see how it was faring. That Hell Knight had gotten a few good hits in, and that's all that had been needed apparently, too. His back plating and shoulder guards were cracked and outright dented in some places. This suit was decent, but it wasn't made to handle attacks from Hellspawn. He doubted the government had anything that could handle that kind of punishment. Good thing he was pretty durable even without his Praetor Suit.

Speaking of which... If it wasn't on the station, then that bitch, Kara, had probably taken it back to Hell as a trophy if they hadn't destroyed it outright. He needed to get it back, but that would have to come later. Unfortunately, he had to deal with this first.

He heard a snarl coming from somewhere, but couldn't pinpoint it. He quickly flicked his navigation system on to see which way he needed to go. Straight ahead. Good.

He walked a couple more feet, then heard something shriek behind. He spun around and grabbed whatever had lunged at him, revealing to be the ugliest little shit he'd ever seen. The necromorph was stout and bloat, with small arms, legs, and an oversized head that seemed to be lacking a neck. Its stomach had been slit open, with small tendrils flailing out. Three long tentacles that ended in serrated barbs were flailing out of its back. It looked like an infant. It likely had been an infant at one point.

Not anymore. Nothing more than a mindless crazed abomination, now.

The creature flailed and shriek as it sent a tentacle at the Slayer's head, who ducked and proceeded to drop kick the small necromorph into the wall. The creature hit the wall with a wet smacking sound, before the Slayer slammed his fist into its body, crushing it against the wall. The necromorph 'popped', its guts flying out and staining the walls and floor as it dropped to the floor with a wet plop.

"Little shithead." the Hellwalker muttered as he shook his hand a couple times, bits of gore flying off as he did so. He looked down at the creature in disgust. And he thought what Hellspawn did to infants was horrid. Imps, the disgusting little fucks, consider human infants a 'delicacy', liking how 'soft and tender' their flesh was. Just another reason to kill them all. And kill them all he would.

Looking around to see if anything else was here, and after seeing nothing was, he continued on his way.

* * *

 **30 minutes and a couple hundred dead monsters later...  
Elevator going up to Emergency Landing Bay**

Unlike his last couple elevator rides, this one has been uneventful. No undead assholes popping through the ceiling trying to chop his head off. Still, a permanent scowl adorned his face. He had wasted too much time in this hospital. He should be heading to wherever this Marker was at and destroy it, then figure out wherever the fucking hell portal is and close it.

Still...

He growled out an irritated sigh. There were still a lot of people alive on this station. Stopping the Hell Invasion was more important than saving a few survivors. But... even though he shouldn't waste any more time, he just couldn't bring himself to abandon them to the mercy of both the Hellspawn and Necromorphs, who both lacked anything of the sort. He wasn't a hero of any kind, but he damn well wasn't evil either. Well... not evil to the innocent, just to demons. Not that they deserved any kindness, to begin with.

"Guess I am making a detour." He said to no one in particular.

The elevator came to a stop and opened, showing him... another fairly long hallway with vents on the sides. Wonderful. Whoever designed the hallways and rooms of this station must have been a fucking moron or had a fetish for vents and tight, claustrophobic spaces. "And let me guess..." He muttered. He took three steps forward, and sure enough, a vent burst open with a trio of slashers climbing out of it. They were followed by one of those puker things and a couple of those baby tentacle monsters crawling on the walls. All of the necromorphs snarled, growled, and shrieked as they surged towards him.

Raising his shotgun, he opened fire on the closest slasher, tearing off its legs before crushing its torso with a stomp. The puker got ready to launch some acid at him, but the hellwalker tore off one of the slasher corpse's blades, then chucked it at the necromorph. The creature gurgled and groaned as it was speared through the chest, throwing it back onto the ground. The disgusting beast spat up gunk and acid as it thrashing on the ground.

The Hellwalker suddenly felt three objects slam into his shoulder, throwing off his aim as he fired at another one of the slashers, still managing to rip off its right arm but failing to kill it. He looked up and saw the little-tentacled brats were throwing shit at him from their tentacles. He snarled, getting sick and tired of these things puking shit on him. The one-armed slasher swung at him again, but the Slayer smacked the strike away, then grabbed the necromorph by its throat. Ignoring the creature stabbing into his arm, he lifted the creature off the ground and with a growl of his own, threw the necromorph at one of the lurkers. The smaller necromorph barely shrieked out as the slasher slammed into it, ripping off one of its tentacles and knocking the creature off the wall.

The Doom Slayer charged forward, barreling into the last slasher and tearing it in half with his bare hands without even stopping. The other lurker fired its tendrils at him, but the barbs didn't stop him either. He came up to the knocked down lurker, moving his head to the side as it tried to decapitate him with its tentacles. Then, with a devilish grin, he grabbed the lurker's two tentacles with one hand. The creature shrieked and snarled as it was lifted off the ground, snapping and swiping at him trying to kill him.

The other lurker, seeing its foe distracted with its fallen brethren, launched itself at the Hellwalker. But the Slayer merely grinned and, with a dark chuckle, he swung the lurker around and hit the other lurker with it, sending it sailing into the open vent where it was sliced in half by the jagged edges. The front half of its dying, shrieking body tumbled down back into the vents, while the back half slid off the vent and onto the floor with a wet plop.

He looked down to examine the now eerily still lurker still being dragged by him. He quickly understood why it wasn't moving anymore. Half of the lurker's head was caved in, while its body was now just bloody- well, bloodier than before, rags of flesh. The creature had simply been decimated by the force of the impact. He glanced over and saw the puker was starting to stand back up. He quickly fixed that by kicking the creature back onto its back, crushing its 'puke-organs'.

The necromorph growled and bellowed at him as he stared down the monster, grinning under his helmet. "You ever heard of beating a motherfucker with another motherfucker? Hehe, well..."

With that, he lifted the corpse of the lurker, then proceeded to use it to beat the puker, slamming the corpse into its head over and over again. He stomped down on its left arm, crushing and flattening the limb while he continued to bitch slap the creature. It growled and snarled angrily as he did so, swiping at him to try and shake him off it, but he didn't care. He continued to beat the creature until finally, after what felt like minutes but in reality had been barely 30 seconds, the lurker's corpse burst, splattering the ground with its gore. With a shrug, the Slayer tossed the tentacles aside and examined the still 'living' necromorph beneath him. The creature still bellowed and snarled as it tried to swipe at him, its head and neck were bent at an odd angle after being hit so many times. Still, with that and its left arm crushed, it didn't seem the least bit fazed. It just seemed to want to kill him, nothing more. These necromorphs were like mindless drones, surging forward and killing anything they come across. They didn't care about anything but killing and making more necromorphs. Say what you want about Hellspawn, but they do desire to live, and they can feel fear. He knew that from experience. But you really can't do that with these creatures, which gave them a small advantage over Hellspawn. No matter how badly hurt they are, they'll just keep coming until you're dead or they are.

Satisfied with what he's learned from the beast, he raised his foot and crushed the puker's head, before blasting its waist in half with a point-blank shot from his shotgun. Not even giving the carnage he caused a second glance, he continued down the hallway towards the landing bay.

The landing bay itself was fairly large. Six thin pillars lined the walls, with a larger pillar in the center of the room with a medic symbol and direction arrows showing which way a certain area was. In the back, he could see a ruined vehicle of some kind billowing smoke. Whatever had happened to it hadn't been pretty.

Something shifted the vehicle suddenly, the metal groaning as something large moved it.

 **(Begin song- '** **Blue Stahli - Suit Up Extended' by 'Golden Kantus** **'** **.)**

Pulling out the Contact Beam, the Doom Slayer leveled the weapon up just as a massive Necromorph lumbered out of the wreckage, snarling and hissing as it did so. The disgusting thing looked like someone had taken a bunch of human corpses and tried to make some three-legged monster out of them. Well, as far as he could tell, they succeeded.

The 'Tripod' lurched forward, screeching as it charged at him. The Hellwalker charged up the weapon and prepared to fire, but movement on his left caught his attention. Too late. Another necromorph, this one wearing the tattered remnants of a Security Guard uniform, had barreled into him, stabbing into his flank and throwing off his aim. The contact beam fired, slamming into the central pillar and completely missing its intended target.

With an enraged roar, the Slayer swung a backhand at the offending undead bastard, only to be surprised by it completely missing as the necromorph lurched back with an insane amount of speed, twitching uncontrollably in place. The necromorph spoke in some sort of high-speed gibberish, still twitching away like it was on drugs. The 'twitcher' lunged forward again, but the Hellwalker was ready for him this time. As it tried to slice down with its blades, He blocked the strike with his weapon and kicked in its knee, toppling the creature. It barely had time to speak again as the Hellwalker tore it apart with his bare hands, ripping limbs and guts from it.

He looked back up to the tripod still making its way over, screeching as it did so, and snarled. He had been angry before, he was always angry. But now, he was pissed off and looking for some unwilling volunteers to vent his anger out on. He smiled maliciously as he glared at the tripod, noting several more twitchers and slashers coming in behind it.

It was a pretty big creature. And had quite a lot of guts on its frame. Good. He put the contact beam away and cracked his knuckles. His vision was going crimson. It was time to rip and fucking tear.

With a hate-filled bellow, the Doom Slayer charged forward and slammed into the tripod's chest, catching the creature completely off guard by the maneuver, and proceeded to tear into its chest, ripping out guts and gore as the Bane of Hell tore into its body. The tripod shrieked in pain and tried to grasp the hellwalker, only to have the limb grasped and torn off as he kicked out its back 'leg' and causing it to fall. The beast shrieked and thrashed, trying to dislodge its attacker, but couldn't seem to shake him off despite repeatedly slamming its claws into him. Any other necromorph that tried to attack was torn apart in seconds, no mercy shown or given. The Slayer roared as he slammed his fist repeatedly into the tripod's head turning it into a bloody pulp before kneeling down and with a snarl, dug his hands into its chest and tore the tripod's chest in two.

A slasher lunged from behind, trying to assault his back. The Slayer spun around, grabbing the necromorph by its neck and slamming it into the floor. The slasher was quickly relieved of its blades, as he hacked away at other necromorphs with the blades. Beheading, dismemberment, disembowelment. Every now and then, a twitcher would land in a hit, but they quickly paid for such success with outright annihilation. The Doom Slayer hacked away at anything and everything around him, roaring out with an uncontained fury and hate. Nothing could stop him. Nothing _would_ stop him, this raging demon disguised as a man.

The Hellwalker, after what seemed like eons, finally ceased his rampage, breathing heavily as he surveyed his surrounding. Corpses and pieces of corpses littered the ground around him, the floor stained red with blood and gore.

 **(Song Ends.)**

The crimson vision slowly faded as his breathing calmed. The smirk on his face, though, never left. He was very satisfied with the carnage he caused. It's been too fucking long since he vented out like that.

And _goddamn_ , did it feel good.

He berserk state finally wearing off, the Doom Slayer slowly rolled his shoulders and popped his neck before pulling out his shotgun. He stepped over to the far left door, leading towards the Titan Heights Apartments.

Behind him, the ground shook as something walked into the room. Something snarled and gave a deep threatening growl.

Turning around, the Hellwalker was greeted with the sight of a massive Hell Knight, but unlike any of the regular Hell Knights. This one was 15 feet tall, its skin a pale ghostly white with splotches of red on its mouth, hands, and feet. Its skull was more deformed, and unlike normal Knights, it had a pair of small beady eyes that glared at him.

Around it, the massive Knight was flanked by several more regular Hell Knights and Imps, all rearing to fight their mortal enemy.

"An Elder Knight... The hell has he been hiding?" The Slayer mused, pulling out his Contact Beam. It had been a long time since he'd seen an Elder Knight. They were pretty much the end stage of the Hell Knight's life cycle. A Hell Knight that was eons old, they were some of the most powerful common Hellspawn in Hell, more than a match for even a Baron of Hell. But they were a rarity nowadays, mainly for two reasons. The first was the Barons of Hell and their Elders. The second was the Doom Slayer. Still, an Elder Knight was not to be underestimated. With a grunt, the massive ancient beast reared back, then gave a thunderous bellow as it charged forward, joined by its smaller brethren as it charged up a pair fireballs in its palms.

Charging up the Contact Beam, the Hellwalker calmly aimed it at the towering beast before speaking.

"Come and get it."

* * *

 **Titan Memorial Medical Center  
Psychiatric Ward**

Isaac Clarke fell with a startled yelp as the vent gave out from underneath him, sending him sprawling into the room. Groaning, he slowly got up, grabbing the pulse rifle as he surveyed the room. He was in an observation room of some sort, with the corpse of a man floating on the operating table in the center of the room, levitated by a stasis machine. The glass doors were both shut with no apparent way to open them.

 _'Issac, what happened? Are you alright?'_ His comms came to life, a woman speaking to him. Daina. Another person who was apparently trying to help him. With everything that's been happening, he couldn't help but be skeptical of all these people suddenly wanting to help him.

He let out a sigh as he walked over to the terminal next to the table and inspects it. "Why're you helping me?" He asked, as he pulled off the terminal's panel and began tampering with the wiring inside.

 _'If Tiedemann finds you, more people will die.'_

"Including me." He grimly remarked.

 _'Not if you follow my route!'_

He pulled out a couple pieces of the terminal's machines and began tinkering with them. He still was hesitant to trust anyone right now, and Daina hasn't been exactly forthcoming as to why exactly she and her deceased friend Franco were helping him. Just keeping him away from Tiedemann couldn't be the only reason.

"I don't like this..."

 _'You don't have to like it! Just hurry before you get locked in!'_ Daina finished irritably, before cutting the call. Isaac, now finished with the terminal, attaches the Kinesis Module to his hand and looked over the equipment to make sure nothing was wrong with it. Beside him, the machine had shut off and the corpse dropped to the floor with no more kinesis supporting it.

Now, how was he going to get out of the room?

Glancing back at the table, he noticed several metal bars in its structure. Those could puncture through the glass with ease if he threw them with the kinesis. Aiming his module at the bars, he picked up one of the bars and then aimed it at the glass. The glass shattered as the bar crashed through it, impaling itself on the wall behind it. Mere moments after he did so, a necromorph slasher burst through the vent on the wall, snarling and howling as it lumbered through the opening and into the room.

Isaac initially went to shoot with his pulse rifle but relented after remembering it only had 34 rounds left. Looking back at the bars on the ground, he quickly lifted another one and fired it at the necromorph, sending the beast flying backward into the wall and impaling it. The creature was killed on impact and gave a death wail as it slammed into the wall. Issac heard another vent burst open, turning around to see another slasher coming through a vent on the other side of the room. The creature hacked at the glass wall a couple times, cracking the glass, then shattering it as it slammed its body into it, howling out as it surged towards Isaac.

Isaac quickly grabbed another bar and threw it at the necromorph, but the shot went wide and only managed to tear off one of its claws, the creature stumbling back from the force of the blow and snarling in anger. It continued to come towards him, roaring out as it tried to swipe at him with its remaining claw. Isaac could hear another slasher coming through the first vent, so he grabbed another bar and fired it at the one-armed slasher, this time hitting it in its gut and impaling it on the ground.

He turned around just in time to jerk back and avoid a swipe from the last slasher, shouting out as he flung himself back. He quickly brought up his pulse rifle and bashed it against the slasher's head, stunning the creature and sending it reeling back. The necromorph growled and looked at him, its head now twisted at an odd angle as it lunged at him again, intent on killing him. Isaac grabbed one of the bars and again whacked the slasher in the head, before following it up with an uppercut with his pulse rifle's barrel. The slasher was thrown back and tumbled onto the terminal, snarling in anger and frustration. Isaac wasted no time and fired the bar into the necromorph's back, impaling it on the terminal and killing it instantly. As if that wasn't enough, the terminal shortcircuited and thousands of volts of electricity course through the necromorph corpse. The smell of cooked rotten meat filled the air, causing Isaac to gag some.

Shaking his head, Isaac went over to check the first two necromorph bodies to see if anything of use was on them, finding a small health pack and some 700 credits. He then grabbed one of the bars in his hand and left the room to head towards the elevator he spotted at the end of the hall. He tried his best to ignore all the blood and gore that caked the walls outside the room as he walked down towards the elevator.

 _'To Surgery Observation Area'_ The screen above the door read. Pressing the button, Isaac waited for the door to open and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to send it up. He noticed another small health pack on the ground and took it.

* * *

Isaac leaned back against the wall, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. These things were back. The necromorphs were back. How the hell did they get on the Sprawl? How bad was the infestation? He barely survived these things back on the Ishimura, and now he was going to have to relive that nightmare all over again.

"Goddammit." He muttered.

The elevator door opened, and cautiously Isaac stepped out, scanning his surrounding for anything hostile. To his right, there was a corpse, but it was so mauled up and mutilated there was no way it was a slasher playing dead. The pool of blood around him was so thick that he nearly slipped a couple times as he walked away from the elevator.

The observation room was a two level, almost amphitheater looking setup that overlooked the surgery room he had just been in. Several rows of seats were spread out on the bottom level, to give viewers comfort as they observed the operation being carried out. The room was too dark to tell, but it looked like some of the chairs had blood in them. Isaac couldn't tell, nor did he really want to know. He noticed the walkway to his right, which led straight to the other door in the room, was blocked off by several large heavy pieces of furniture. He'd half to go around, then.

He started to walk down the ramp, scanning carefully for anything out of the ordinary in the darkened room. He heard a low hiss and froze in place, looking around the room to see what made that sound. But he couldn't see what made the noise. A soft crunching sound was then heard, followed by a wet tearing noise. Where in the hell was that coming from?

He flinched suddenly as he felt something wet drip onto his cheek.

Isaac looked up and saw a creature hanging from the ceiling, blood dripping down as it feasted on a corpse. The creature in question was roughly man-sized, with a lightish purple and black skin tone. A row of bony protrusions could be seen going down its back. Its hands had long jagged claws on them, caked in blood and bits of gore. Its head was turned away from Isaac, digging into the corpse it grasped in its hand. He couldn't tell (or maybe he just didn't want to know), but the corpse it was holding looked a little too small to be an adult.

It didn't look like any necromorph he had seen. Maybe it was one of those Hellspawn creatures. Either way, it didn't seem to realize he was here. No need to let it know, either. Never looking away from the creature for too long, he cautiously made his way down the ramp, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He was down to the bottom row and started to ease his way forward, keeping an eye on the creature to make sure it was still sitting there.

* * *

A vent on the ceiling burst open, the cover landing some 10 feet behind him. A necromorph slasher dropped down, snarling as it stood up, claws reared up and ready to mutilate. It never got the chance.

A deep, rumbling growl was heard, and in an astonishing blur of motion, the Hellspawn launched itself at the slasher with an insane amount of speed. Its claws stabbed into the necromorph's chest and pinned it to the ground as it tore into the monster's flesh. The slasher was torn to bloody ribbons as the Hellspawn growled menacingly, snarling as it crushed the head of the necromorph with its palm. Isaac started to back up, but the creature turned around and faced him. The Hellspawn's eyes were nothing more than three small little glowing orbs, while its mouth was a grotesque maw, its bottom jaw split in two.

The Hellspawn growled at him, standing up on its hind legs, hunched over as it slowly stalked towards Isaac. Isaac raised his pulse rifle and fired a burst. The rounds struck the Hellspawn, slamming into its chest, causing it to shriek out and lunge up to the ceiling to avoid further harm. It snarled as it tensed up, preparing to pounce on him. Isaac fired another burst up at it, forcing it to jump away to avoid being hit. Isaac ran down the row towards the other ramp, ducking out of the way just in time as another vent on the ceiling burst open, with four more necromorph slashers crawling out of it and dropping into the room.

The Hellspawn bellowed a threating roar at the intruders, snarling at the necromorphs as it pounced on one of them, bisecting the slasher in half at its waist. The other three slashers snarled as they threw themselves at the demon, but it merely weaved and dodged with incredible agility as the necromorphs tried to hit their foe. Isaac took the opportunity to run past the fighting monsters. One of the slashers, though, noticed him and growled out as it lunged at him.

Isaac quickly lifted up the bar in his hand with his Kinesis and fired, the bolt slamming into the necromorph and impaling it on the glass window. Not wasting time, Isaac ran up the ramp, the sounds of the monsters battling it out echoed out behind him.

He made up to the top of the ramp, the door literally right in front of him. But, hearing a noise from behind, he turned just in time to see the Hellspawn barrelling at him, slamming the remains of the last Necromorph into the railing as it tackled him, pinning him up against the door, its claws slicing into his shoulder and chest. Isaac screamed out, panicking as he slammed his fist against the creature's head as it snarled at him. It grabbed him and slammed him into the railing, Isaac crying out in pain as he felt a pair of ribs crack. He backhanded the creature in the head with his pulse rifle, throwing it off him, then stepped back as he fired into the Hellspawn.

The monster shrieked in pain as the rounds slammed into its flank, the rounds tearing into its flesh as it feebly tried to jump away again. However, one of the pulse rounds struck it in the knee, shattering the bone and causing the creature to fall over, thrashing and shrieking as round after round was pumped into it. Isaac shouted out as the creature gave out a death wail before finally going limp, its death cries echoing through the halls.

Isaac breathed heavily, administering a health pack as he stared at the monster, its corpse twitching slightly and littered with nearly a couple dozen bullet wounds in its body, blood and gore littering the floor around it. The beast gave off a rather foul and rotten odor, whether from its death or if that was just how it naturally smelled he didn't know. "Jesus, that thing was angry." He muttered, taking a deep breath as he glanced at the room behind him, but then noticed something.

Or rather, several somethings.

On the other side of the glass windows, hanging from the lightings from the room he had just been in down below, were a dozen of those impish-looking Hellspawn, all of them staring at him, unmoving. Their glowing beady eyes were staring at him and only him; focused on nothing else. Blood and gore-stained their mouths, with bits of flesh hanging out their teeth. It was all incredibly eerie and unsettling. Isaac, confused as to just what they were doing, slowly backed away towards the door, holding a hand out to try and open it. He glanced down to his rifle, and to his horror, realized he only had six rounds left for it.

One of the imps cocked its head to the side and then smiled, a gnarly toothy grin adorning its face. It gave a low hiss, then spoke, **"Fresh meat."**

'What the fuck?' Isaac thought.

 **"Untainted meat."** Another one hissed.

 **"Delicious meat."** A third one leered, licking his fangs as it greedily eyed him.

 **"Can we eat his liver? He doesn't need both."** Another asked, cocking its head to the side.

 **"NO!"** The first one snarled, **"He is not to be touched!"**

 **"But we're hungry, and all this meat is tainted."**

Another Imp growled, **"Fucking Necromorphs."**

 **"Stupid Necromorphs."**

 **"Silly Necromorphs."**

 **"They think they can match the power and might of Hell."**

 **"They steal our prey. So many tasty infants and children ruined by their corruption!"**

 **"Their meat tastes awful."**

 **"Mm, I've had worse."**

 **"But this doesn't help us. We're still hungry."**

 **"And we want to eat. NOW!"  
**

 **"What about his legs? He doesn't need them! He'll still have his arms! Maybe even a few ribs, too!"**

 **"He mustn't be touched! His fate will come soon enough."**

Several of the Imps were getting agitated, drooling as they eyed Isaac. He decided now was a very good time to leave. He had no idea what the hell they were talking about, but he wasn't all that interested in becoming dinner either. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him, running down the hall towards what sounded like someone shouting for help.

The first Imp watched as Isaac left, smiling lecherously as it started to move off the lighting. **"And once his fate is sealed, and the Mistress had completed her work... then we can eat him. Along with everyone else that's left."**

It giggled at that last comment, joined in by its brethren as their maniacal laughter filled the halls, echoing throughout the hospital as they moved on to raise hell and spread chaos throughout the station.

Hell would soon be unleashed, ready to consume another dimension filled with billions of victims.

* * *

 **And that does it for this chapter. Also, what did you think about me adding in the Prowler from Doom Multiplayer? From what I've read and seen from gameplay, I figured if it had been in the campaign, it would have acted more as an ambush predator, due to it being really fast when leaping across the map, but very weak resiliency-wise. As for the Imps, I thought I'd give them some personality, albeit rather unnerving personalities. (They're demons, after all.)** **I'll be working on Halo: Salvation's Light after this chapter. I've neglected both these stories for way too long. Got too focused on Halo-Naruto. No better excuse than that, I'm sorry. I hope this chapter and the upcoming chapter for H:SL will make up for it.**

 **As I've stated in some of my other stories, I've started using Grammarly for helping to proofread and check for mistakes made in my writing. For those of you that are also writers, or you just want help in writing documents for school or work, I definitely recommend it as you can get it for free and it works incredibly well.**

 **Another thing I would like to note is that I'll be gone almost all of May due to Military matters, then after that, I'm being deployed for the first time in Mid-Late 2018. I'll be bringing my laptop with me, but it might be a while before any new chapters come out for any of my stories. I just wanted to warn you in advance and not have everyone thinking I quit writing or something.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And thank you for being so patient, I know it's been way too long since I've updated this story. As always, feel free to leave a review or some constructive criticism, I always welcome both, and I'll see you all next time!**

 **-Azores**


	6. Update! (I'm Getting Deployed!)

**Hello everyone, Azores here! Just wanted to give a real quick update regarding what's happening.**

 **So, on 7/12/2018, I'll be getting deployed with my National Guard Unit for the better part of a year. With any luck, I'll be able to continue working on my stories while I'm overseas, but in case I don't I just wanted everyone to know why rather than think that I've just abandoned FF altogether. I want to thank everyone for the support and patience they have shown me throughout my time here on FF as a writer. I know I'm slow to update stories, I don't have any excuse for that other than sometimes I just really don't feel like writing even though I should and hopefully, over time I'll get better and faster about doing that so you aren't having to wait months at a time for me to do so.**

 **Also some bad news, after some considerable thought and discussion with myself regarding my stories, I've decided I'm going to put one of my stories onto Hiatus for some time. And that story is going to be Gears of War: Solis Primus.**

 **First off, I want to apologize to those who are following the story, who I know are going to be upset by this decision. The reason why is as stated above, there are some days where I don't have any desire or motivation to write my stories, and this goes double for Gears of War. I just don't have the desire I used to have for writing it anymore and I don't want to give you subpar, forced out content that certainly isn't my best. You deserve better.**

 **Second off, with that being said, this is NOT a permanent Hiatus, not by any means. I merely just want to reduce the number of stories I'm having to focus on at the moment and regain some of my desire to write these stories. In truth, this may not be the only story I put on temporary Hiatus. I will be coming back to Gears in the future eventually, but for now and likely for the next year or so whenever I can start writing, it's just not going to be updated for some time. Maybe after Gears of War 5 comes out I'll come back to it.**

 **Thanks again for all the support you've shown me!**

 **See you next time!**

 **-Azores**


End file.
